


Pull Me Out Of The Dark

by Half



Series: Pull Me Out Of The Dark [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Professor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half/pseuds/Half
Summary: Don’t get her wrong. There’s nothing particularly bad about Nicole Haught. It isn’t really a big deal. It’s just…Well, as far as Waverly Earp is concerned, spending every day looking at the woman she drunkenly made out with in the copy room during the department holiday party in said other woman’s first year of employment isn’t really what she would define a ‘good year’.(It was such a great way to welcome a new professor, Waverly. Really. Great job.)





	1. Fall Semester 1 Quarter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Evil Plot Cohort: TheGaySmurf

_ AUGUST 13 _

 

She can’t believe it’s happening again.

She’s been teaching at Wainwright College for three years. Nicole Haught has been teaching there for two.

And, somehow, they continually end up across the hall from each other, every single semester.

They aren’t even in the same _department_ , and while she knows that they are in the same _school_ (School of Humanities  & Social Sciences), that shouldn’t mean that she has to spend almost every day across the hall from _her_.

Don’t get her wrong. There’s nothing particularly _bad_ about Nicole Haught. It isn’t really a _big deal_. It’s just…

Well, as far as Waverly Earp is concerned, spending every day looking at the woman she drunkenly made out with in the copy room during the department holiday party in said other woman’s first year of employment isn’t really what she would define a ‘good year’.

(It was _such a great way_ to welcome a new professor, Waverly. Really. Great job.)

She sits in her office, drumming her fingers on her desk and _staring_ at her laptop, mentally willing her schedule to change. To allow her to teach at _any time_ or _any place_ that isn’t across the hall from _Nicole Freaking Haught_. If only-

And then right in the middle of her desperate mental pleading, fate laughs mockingly and sends the bastard right to her doorway.

“Have you opened your email yet today?” Nicole asks, leaning against the frame, and Waverly pauses to remember how stupid this woman’s clothing is. Stupid Converse sneakers and stupid dark wash jeans and stupid button-down shirt and stupid sweater vest and _the stupid goddamn dimpled grin from hell_.

(She knows quite well that Nicole Haught is, to put it simply, _stupid hot_ , but she isn’t going to attempt to properly date somebody that she _almost_ had sex with in a copy room.)

“I know we’re teaching across the hall from each other.”

“You don’t sound very pleased about it.”

Waverly scoffs and leans back in her chair, squeezing her stress ball. “I don’t really like looking at you that much.”

“We both know that’s a damn lie,” Nicole says with a wink and a smirk before she turns and walks away, the slight limp in her right leg heavier than usual.

Waverly throws the stress ball at Nicole’s back and misses. “I’ve never lied before in my life,” she says.

She lies.

 

+++

 

_ AUGUST 15 _

 

The first day of classes is a blur for both of them, until the last class of the day. The one where they share a hallway.

Waverly runs into Nicole on her way to the room from her office, almost literally, dodging at the last moment to avoid spilling her stack of syllabuses, her laptop, a cup of coffee, and a textbook. Nicole is holding nothing but a leather laptop bag.

“You look a little underprepared there, Haught,” Waverly jokes, scrambling at the last second to maintain her grip on her coffee.

Nicole shakes her bag slightly and smiles. “I’m not requiring a textbook for this class, the syllabus is entirely online, and all of my notes are on my tablet.”

“Which would be…?”

“In my bag next to the laptop.” Nicole’s smile shifts into a grin. “Twenty-first century, Earp. Live a little.”

“I’ll take my books and my papers for as long as I can, thanks.”

“That’s fair.” Nicole unlocks her classroom and pushes it open. “But maybe you should invest in a backpack. Y’know. For the sake of getting through doors.”

As Nicole swings into her room, Waverly looks down at the disaster in her arms. And looks at the locked door. And looks back down at the cluster that blocks all chance of her unlocking her door.

And yet again, she finds herself cursing the existence of Nicole Freaking Haught.

 

+++

 

_ AUGUST 16 _

 

Waverly heads through her door and finds a _Pokemon_ backpack placed neatly on her chair. She immediately grits her teeth, picks it up, and stalks over to Nicole’s office.

The Criminology professor is sitting in her own chair, leaned back, her good leg propped up on her desk and an arm behind her head as she plays with a handheld game system. When she notices Waverly, she snaps the system closed and starts to speak, but Waverly cuts her off.

“I don’t really like being _mocked_ , Haught,” she growls.

Nicole blinks in confusion, opens her mouth again, and is immediately hit in the face by the backpack. And is knocked backwards onto the floor when the chair tips over underneath her.

“Are you okay?” Waverly asks, concern breaking through her annoyance.

“Well, yeah, but I-”

“Then for the record? Video games are a waste of time.”

She turns and storms back to her office, vowing to get a backpack of her own, and wishing she understood the baffled look on Nicole’s face.

 

+++

 

_ AUGUST 17 _

 

When Waverly walks to the class she has directly across from Nicole, she has a plain blue backpack slung over her shoulder.

She swears she can see Nicole flinch.

 

+++

 

_ AUGUST 21 _

 

At the end of the day, Nicole swings by Waverly’s office, leaning in the doorway and gripping her laptop bag tightly.

“How was your day?” she asks brightly.

“Terrible. Some idiot put daisies on my desk and now I’m going to die.”

Nicole’s grin falters. “… O-Oh?”

“Hayfever,” Waverly grumbles, throwing an empty box of tissues into her trashcan and opening up a new one. “ _I’m dying._ ”

“Oh. Ah. Well. I’m… sorry to hear that.”

Waverly scoffs and blows her nose. “Yeah, Haught, I’m sure you are.”

Nicole heads back out into the hallway, pausing only to hit her head against the closest wall the moment she’s out of sight.

As she leaves the building, the janitor catches her eye.

“How did it go?” he asks.

She just groans.

 

+++

 

_ AUGUST 23 _

 

She’s skirting around the athletic facilities to avoid the school’s volunteer assistant football coach (another bad idea of interoffice relations that Waverly always preferred to pretend never happened) when she finds Nicole on the old, unused soccer field, playing with her dog.

He’s a light-colored golden retriever, fast and playful, and so well trained that Nicole was more than comfortable bringing him into her classroom on occasion. He just sits next to her desk and naps, as good as a dog could possibly be.

If Waverly remembers correctly, he was just a puppy when Nicole got the job at Wainwright.

He grew up as she grew confident in her position.

Waverly watches from the edge of the field as Nicole throws a long Frisbee and laughs as the dog– Hawk, Waverly thinks –sprints after it.

She’s so lost in the sound of Nicole’s laugh that she doesn’t notice the dog trotting over to her, plastic disk clenched in his teeth.

It takes a moment, but Waverly blinks and smiles and crouches down to pet his soft pale fur.

“Hawk, buddy, what are you doing?” Nicole asks with a laugh, slowly making her way over to Waverly and her dog. “Don’t bother her.”

“He’s fine,” Waverly says quietly, stroking Hawk’s head and picking up the Frisbee. She flicks it across the field and watches the dog streak after it. “Your leg looks like it’s bothering you today. More than usual.”

“It happens.” Nicole gives an awkward laugh and rubs the back of her neck, shifting all of her weight onto her good leg. “Maybe it’s going to rain.”

“Yeah. Maybe.” Hawk returns to Waverly’s side, and she brushes her hand between his ears. “It’s nice back here. I don’t think I’ve ever really noticed it before.”

Nicole nods and throws the Frisbee again. “Hawk and I come back here sometimes. It’s quiet. There are certain days where… I really like the quiet.”

“I guess I shouldn’t bother you, then,” Waverly murmurs.

“Th-That’s not what I meant,” Nicole says quickly, panic flickering into her eyes. “I was just… I just was saying…”

“Relax, Haught. You’re allowed to have some peace and quiet.” Waverly pats Hawk on the head once more. “Even assholes like you.” She grins. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Haught.”

As she walks away, Nicole absentmindedly scratches the top of Hawk’s head.

“Buddy?” she sighs. “I’m an _idiot_.”

 

+++

 

_ AUGUST 25 _

 

The first test of the semester is mocking Waverly from her laptop screen when Nicole leans in her doorway again.

“Don’t I see your face often enough?” Waverly jokes weakly, sighing and leaning back in her chair. “You’re starting to make this a habit, Haught.”

Nicole rests her thumbs in the belt loops of her jeans and shrugs. “Well, I didn’t think my face was that bad.”

“Mhm,” Waverly mutters, still staring at her computer.

There’s a faint nervous energy in Nicole as she fidgets in place, avoiding looking at Waverly and staring at the bookshelf against the wall instead. “Uhm. I was just. Wondering if you wanted to go to dinner. Tonight. With me.”

Waverly doesn’t look up from her screen, brow furrowed as she tries to invent a question about the hero’s journey. “Nah, I’ll probably just heat leftovers at home when I’m done here. Thanks though.”

Nicole stares at her for a long moment, expression blank. “Oh. Uh. T-That’s… okay.” She stands there for another few seconds before clearing her throat uncomfortably and walking quickly away.

 

+++

 

_ AUGUST 26 _

 

The Peacemaker Pub sits only five minutes off campus, and it’s a popular locale for students and professors alike.

It’s also owned by Waverly’s older sister, Wynonna.

“You look way too tired for this early in the semester,” Wynonna snarks as she shakes up a martini.

Waverly rubs at her eyes and sighs. “Yeah, well, shut up.”

“Such a scathing retort. I see why you’re an English professor.”

“Uh huh.” Waverly takes a sip of her margarita and shakes her head. “It’s just been a weird two weeks.”

“How’s that?” Wynonna asks, sliding the martini down the bartop to a boy who looked just old enough for his ID to be believable.

“Well, I mean… I have a class across from this professor who I have some history with, which is annoying.”

“Oo, _scandal_.”

“Shut up.”

Wynonna grins but waves her hand to allow her sister to continue.

“And there’s just been like… like, she mocked me with this backpack? And then somebody left flowers randomly on my desk. I was trying to avoid Champ and ran into somebody I’ve _also_ been trying to avoid, and then last night she asked if I wanted to eat dinner with her, as if-” Waverly breaks off suddenly, her face paling.

“Waves? Everything okay?”

“Uh. Yeah. I, uh…” Waverly downs the rest of her margarita and gets up from her barstool, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. “I think I need to go.”

“Aw. No more gossip for your big sis?”

“You’re a _bartender_ in a _college town_.”

“Fair. C’mere.”

Waverly leans across the bar long enough for her sister to give her a quick kiss on the forehead before bolting, shock flooding through her.

Because she thinks she knows what’s been going on.

 

+++

 

_ AUGUST 27 _

 

“You seem kind of miserable today, Haught,” Xavier Dolls says as he sets his PlayStation controller down and gets up to get a beer out of Nicole’s fridge.

“It’s nothing, I just…” Nicole shrugs and leans back in the couch. Hawk snuggles his head in her lap, and she gently strokes the top of his head. “I asked somebody out, and they blew me off.”

“That’s rough,” Dolls says sympathetically, sitting back down and picking his controller back up. “Anybody I know? I can glare disapprovingly at them.”

Nicole laughs weakly and tightens her grip on her own controller. “No. I’m fine. Thanks, though.”

“Anytime.”

As they play, Nicole tries not to think about Waverly.

She tries not to wonder what she did to deserve being completely brushed off.

Which hurt so, _so_ much more than a simple ‘no’ ever would have.

 

+

 

She isn’t entirely sure what to _do_.

She doesn’t have Nicole’s number. She doesn’t know any of Nicole’s social media (if she even has any). She doesn’t want to be the kind of creepy stalker who Googles someone. And she sure as hell doesn’t want to use her professional school email to send a message to the asshole professor across the hall with the subject line of “WERE YOU ASKING ME OUT?”

And…

_Was_ Nicole even an asshole to begin with?

Or did Waverly just invent that image of her to ignore the fact that she found her hot?

It wasn’t _professional_ , the voices in her head had screamed at her when she caught herself skimming her gaze up Nicole’s clothes the next workday after they made out in the copy room.

It wasn’t professional, and neither was what they had _almost_ done, before Dr. John Henry Holliday, professor of Anatomy, accidentally walked in and interrupted them.

She can still see his stupid smirk as vividly as if he was still standing in front of her.

(It doesn’t help that he’s a friend of Wynonna’s and hangs out at her bar all the time, flirting with the older Earp with the confidence- and cockiness -of a cowboy.)

It wasn’t professional. And that was what Waverly had told herself over and over and over until she had fooled herself into thinking that Nicole Haught, polite but snarky, annoyingly hot, fumbling dork who was apparently absolutely _awful_ at asking someone out, was an _asshole_.

“Oh, hell,” Waverly whispers, running her hand over her face and leaning heavily back in her chair. “What do I do now?”

 

+++

 

_ AUGUST 28 _

 

They run into each other in the library café.

Nicole is holding a donut between her teeth, fumbling to open a red Mountain Dew while also carrying her laptop bag and a binder.

“Uhm. D-Do you want me to open that?” Waverly asks awkwardly.

The only response she gets is a flash of anxiety in Nicole’s eyes and the other woman walking away.

 

+

 

When Waverly finally decides to just _talk_ to Nicole, she hunts the entirety of campus before finding her in the Criminology department’s practical staging area, setting up a fake crime scene.

Nicole is wearing rubber boots and gloves and an apron and goggles and she’s _covered_ in bright red fake blood.

She looks like either a mad scientist or an axe murderer, and, damn her, she still looks hot.

“What do you want, Earp?” Nicole asks with a sigh, pausing her efforts to mimic a gunshot wound on a bed and sliding her goggles up on her face.

Waverly finds herself momentarily distracted by the goggle indentations marked into Nicole’s face, but soon swallows and stammers, “I-I had a question.”

“Oh?”

“Did…” Waverly clears her throat and leans against the wall once she checks it for blood spatter. “Were you asking me out? On Friday?”

Nicole just cocks her head to the side.

“When you asked me to dinner. Was it like… Was it a _date_? Or just dinner? Because I mean… I wasn’t really… I wasn’t listening very closely? I was trying to build a test and I wasn’t exactly paying attention to what was going on… uhm… so… I’m not… er…” She clears her throat again and straightens out a wrinkle in her skirt. “What I’m _trying_ to get at… uhm… is whether? You’d still like… to go to dinner sometime?”

There’s a few painful seconds where Nicole just keeps staring at her. Then she slides her goggles down and turns again to her work. “I’ll pick you up at eight.”

“What?”

Nicole glances back. “I’ll pick you up at eight?”

“Oh. Uhm. Good. Great.”

Waverly is halfway down the hallway when she hears her name being called. Nicole is leaning out of the staging room, face flushed red. “Uh. I don’t… Where do you live?”

“77 Homestead Avenue.”

“Good. D-Do you like Italian?”

“Yes,” Waverly says, smiling slowly.

Nicole rubs the back of her neck, seemingly not noticing the fake blood spread onto her skin. “Uhm. Good. Eight.”

She ducks back into the room, and Waverly continues down the hall.

And wonders what she just got herself into.

 

+

 

When Nicole arrives at Waverly’s place and politely knocks on the door, Waverly almost curses her out. She’s still in her dress shirt and sweater vest, but everything else has been swapped for Dockers, wing tips, and a fucking _bowtie_.

Waverly, to her credit, is wearing a not-too-casual, not-too-fancy light blue dress that makes Nicole’s jaw go slack and causes her to just stare stupidly for a few seconds.

She recovers well enough to hold out a hand. “Miss Earp?”

“Oh my _God_ ,” Waverly giggles. “You’re _ridiculous_.”

“I try,” Nicole says, almost shyly.

They head over to a red two-door sports car that catches Waverly off guard. “I’ve seen this before,” she says. “I didn’t realize it was yours.”

“1989 SS Chevelle,” Nicole replies, a note of pride in her voice. “My dad bought it the year I was born.”

“Ah, that makes sense.”

Nicole’s brow furrows. “What does?”

“Family car. It’s the only explanation why a _nerd_ such as yourself would have such a badass car.”

“Cute. As in, you’re lucky you are.” Nicole opens the passenger door and her face shifts to a mild panic. She dives forward and quickly brushes off the seat before straightening and facing Waverly and giving her a forced smile.

Waverly grins slowly. “Hawk’s seat?”

“I knew I’d forget something,” Nicole says sheepishly.

“Good thing you’re cute,” Waverly teases, patting Nicole on the cheek and sliding into the car.

 

+

 

Halfway through salad, Nicole says, “I’ve been trying to figure out a way to actually _talk_ to you for like a year, and yet I can’t think of a single thing to talk to you about.”

Waverly gives her a small smile. “Come here often?”

“I know you’re joking, but actually… yeah? Kinda? It’s a nice place. I come here when I get tired of bar food or Chinese takeout.”

“You don’t make yourself dinner?”

“Hm. Let’s see.” Nicole chews on an olive and thinks for a moment, staring at nothing over Waverly’s shoulder. “I can use a grill. I can make cream of mushroom chicken. I can make burritos. And pasta. That’s the extent of my cooking skills.”

Laughing softly, Waverly says, “No breakfasts for you?”

“Cereal, toast and cheese, or frozen waffles.” Nicole shrugs. “I’m talented.”

“I can see that.”

The waiter arrives with their meals, setting them down before heading off to another table. There’s a pause as Waverly watches Nicole sprinkle parmesan cheese on top of her chicken parmesan.

“What?” Nicole asks, a defensive tone to her voice.

“Nothing. It’s just funny. Want some chicken with your cheese?”

“Nope.” Nicole slides the shaker across the table. “Want some cheese on your chicken alfredo?”

“Ew.”

“Coward.” Nicole pushes it a little more and knocks it over.

“Klutz.”

“It happens.” She waits until they’ve both gotten through several bites of food, then says, “So. Tell me. I know you’ve got one by now.”

“One what?” Waverly asks with a frown.

“A student who’s done something idiotic.”

“Ah. Well. I _did_ have someone who turned in a fanfic of a television show based on a comic book as a creative writing assignment.”

Nicole takes a sip of her water. “What’s wrong with that?”

“It wasn’t _their_ fanfic.”

“Ouch.” As she sprinkles a bit more cheese on her plate, Nicole says, “I had a student ask me what the difference is between first-degree and second-degree murder. Which wouldn’t be that big of a deal, except it’s a student in my 400-level crime scene class. I _think_ she should’ve learned that by now? But maybe I’m just crazy.”

“She could’ve watched literally any episode of _CSI_ to find that out,” Waverly comments.

“Please,” Nicole groans. “Please don’t do this to me.”

Waverly grins and reaches across the table to stroke the back of Nicole’s hand. “ _This_ is half of my fun, Nicole.”

“I’ll say it again,” Nicole grumbles as she picks up her water. “You’re lucky you’re so damn cute.”

 

+

 

When they get back to Waverly’s place, Nicole walks her to her door.

They pause there, staring at each other, just _waiting_.

“I don’t think you realize how much I’m considering inviting you inside,” Waverly whispers.

“I know.” Nicole cups Waverly’s face in her hands, leans forward, and kisses her.

Waverly swears it’s the kind of kiss that only exists in fiction. The natural sound is muffled, the music swells, the camera slowly spins around them.

When Nicole pulls away, Waverly can _feel_ the loss.

“Let it be a first date,” Nicole murmurs against Waverly’s lips. “Let it be a _real_ first date, no matter what we’ve done in the past. A kiss goodnight, and a promise.”

“What kind of promise?” Waverly asks, her voice trembling.

“That you won’t wait again.”

A shiver runs through Waverly’s spine, a shiver that bleeds into the rest of her body as Nicole presses another, shorter kiss to her mouth.

“Goodnight, Waverly,” Nicole whispers.

She turns and walks back to her car, and she waits to make sure Waverly gets inside before she drives off.

Inside, where Waverly just leans against her front door, and tries to will her heart to start beating again.

 

+++

 

_ AUGUST 29 _

 

Half an hour before their classes are set to begin across the hall from each other, Waverly knocks on the frame of Nicole’s door. “Hi.”

Nicole grins and leans back in her chair. “Hey.”

“I brought you a coffee,” Waverly says, setting the cup down on Nicole’s desk.

The change in Nicole is immediate. She fidgets with her pen and shifts away from the cardboard container, her eyes flickering with something close to panic.

“I-I saw you with a thermos,” Waverly stammers. “And I guess I just… assumed…”

“Oh, uh… no… it was tea.” Nicole clears her throat, the discomfort plain on her face. “I… got… sick. Off of coffee once. Haven’t drank it since.”

“Sure. Right. Okay. Uhm. I don’t need any more tonight, so just toss it if you don’t want it, alright?” Waverly turns to leave the room, her mind racing. And worrying. Because the simple gesture had produced a negative reaction _far_ worse than ‘got sick off of coffee once’. And her brain immediately assumed that their date had not gone as well as she had thought.

Nicole gets up a bit too quickly and curses under her breath, her injured leg almost giving out on her with the rapid movement. She grabs Waverly’s hand and pulls her back into the room.

“Friday?”

“What?”

“Dinner. Friday. With me.”

The rebellion in Waverly’s brain begins to calm. “Absolutely.” She taps her finger against Nicole’s lips. “But.”

“… _But?_ ” Nicole repeats nervously.

“When I asked you out, _you_ drove and _you_ picked the restaurant. So. Since you’re asking me, _I’m_ driving and _I’m_ picking the restaurant.”

Nicole lets out a breath she has apparently been holding. “I can handle that.”

“Good. Friday.” Waverly yanks her forward by the collar of her shirt and kisses her, a long, slow kiss that edges towards not being work appropriate.

“What was that for?” Nicole murmurs.

“Can’t wait until Friday for _that_.” With a grin, Waverly heads off towards her classroom.

 

+++

 

_ AUGUST 31 _

 

As Nicole walks out of her classroom, Waverly catches her arm. “I forgot,” she says in a murmur. “Seven o’clock tomorrow? And I don’t know where you live.”

Nicole’s stomach swoops a bit as she catches the scent of Waverly’s perfume. “Seven’s fine. 62 20th Street.”

“Right near my sister’s bar. That’s easy enough.” Waverly glances around to make sure all of the students have left, then leans up to whisper in Nicole’s ear. “I’ll wear something nice. Just in case.”

She smirks as she leaves, and when she glances back behind her before turning the corner and catches Nicole frozen in place, the smirk broadens into a grin.

 

+++

 

_ SEPTEMBER 1 _

 

“You know,” Waverly says, fumbling with her chopsticks as she tries to pick up General Tso’s chicken, “you were a little bit of a mess, Nic. The flowers were you, right? Along with the backpack. And telling me you wanted to be alone? Great plan. So was your _spectacular_ attempt to ask me out.”

Nicole pauses in eating a dumpling, annoyance flickering over her expression. “Hey. Look. My attempts to impress you were a _mess_ , but I _very clearly_ asked you out. You gotta give me credit for _that much_ at _least_.”

Waverly reaches across the table and links her fingers with Nicole’s. “You’re right,” she says softly. “You’re right. That part was on me. And I’m sorry.”

“I guess we’re both kind of disasters, huh?”

“That’s what’ll make it work.”

Nicole laughs and brings Waverly’s hand up to her lips, kissing it gently. “I really want it to, Waverly. I really hope it does.”

“Well, then.” Waverly winks at her and finishes swallowing a mouthful of rice. “I guess we’ll have to do our best to make sure of it, won’t we?”

 

+

 

Waverly steps out of her blue Jeep Wrangler and is too slow to open Nicole’s door for her.

“Wow,” Waverly teases softly. “Can’t even let me be polite?”

Nicole snorts and straightens her sweater vest. “I believe that you’re polite.”

“Are you sure? Maybe I should walk you to the porch.”

“Oh, is that right?” Nicole laughs and links her hand with Waverly’s. “By all means, then.”

When they get to the door, they just stand there. Silent, waiting.

Until Nicole says, “I need to take care of Hawk. Feed him, let him out.”

“O… kay.”

Nicole pulls Waverly forward and kisses her deeply. “If you’d like,” she whispers, “I’d like to invite you inside. I’d like you to wait for me to take care of my dog. And then I’d like to show you what my bedroom looks like.”

“I hope it’s nicer than the copy room.”

A grin spreads across Nicole’s face as she pulls her house key out of her pocket. “I think you’ll find that it is.”

 

+

 

They lie in bed together, whispering and giggling to each other. While Hawk lies in his bed in the corner, staring at them.

“He won’t stop staring at me,” Waverly mumbles. “It… was unnerving, I’ll admit.”

“If I were you I would get used to it. You’re in his spot.”

Waverly scoffs and kisses Nicole on the cheek, lingers and trails the kiss up to her ear. “I can’t believe I’m replacing your dog.”

“Replacing?” Nicole shakes her head and gives a short laugh. “You’re my mistress, sweetheart.”

“Oh, okay, I see how it is.” Waverly runs her fingers down Nicole’s right leg, stopping at the thick scar in her thigh. She can feel Nicole tense under her touch, a tension that only gets worse as her fingers skim up to another scar just below Nicole’s left breast.

“Wave,” Nicole whispers.

“I won’t ask you,” Waverly says, stroking the mark softly. “But… just know that you can tell me, okay?”

“Yeah.” Nicole presses a gentle kiss to the side of Waverly’s head. “I know I can. Just. Not tonight. I’m not sure when.”

“That’s alright. That’s perfectly fine.” Waverly turns Nicole’s head to face her, stroking her palm along the line of Nicole’s jaw, and kisses her slowly. “So. What will it be, Professor? Sleep? Or would you like to take another run at making your dog jealous?”

Nicole laughs. “How about both, Professor?”

“Oh.” Waverly grins and shoots an arrogant look in Hawk’s direction. “I think I can manage that.”

 

+++

 

_ SEPTEMBER 2 _

 

“I’m going to go ahead and assume that you don’t have a coffee maker,” Waverly teases lightly as she leans against the counter in Nicole’s kitchen.

“I have a Keurig that only makes tea and hot chocolate.”

Waverly shrugs. “I can drink tea.”

Nicole gives a weak grin and puts a mug into the machine. “I don’t really have much breakfast food. It’s pretty much just cereal and frozen waffles.”

“Frozen waffles sound amazing,” Waverly says, trailing a finger along Nicole’s jaw and kissing her on the cheek.

“Uhm. I, uh…” Nicole glances down at the oversized t-shirt Waverly is wearing and stammers, “If you want, you can toss your clothes from last night in my washer. I-I don’t think any of my stuff will fit. But you’re welcome to my supply of new toothbrushes.”

“Funny,” Waverly says, a sly tone to her voice. “I happened to toss a bag with fresh clothes and a toothbrush in the back of my car before I went out last night.”

Nicole blinks at her for a moment, not even noticing that the machine is done with Waverly’s tea. “You’re a planner, aren’t you?”

“Oh, babe.” Waverly grins and plays with the tie of Nicole’s sleep pants. “I’m just getting started with you.”

 

+

 

Waverly watches Nicole slip pieces of her waffles to Hawk under the table and smiles. “You know,” she murmurs, “I’m thinking that-”

She’s interrupted when a small black cat jumps into the kitchen through the dog door and pads over to drink out of Hawk’s water bowl.

“Uhm.”

“That’s Calamity,” Nicole says. “So named because she snuck in after Hawk while I was out last year, knocked over my Christmas tree, and tried to blame it on the poor dog when I got home. A feral cat, but I give her a warm place to stay and find food when she needs it.”

“Sweet of you.”

Nicole shrugs. “I’m not sure she was going to give me much of a choice.”

“Speaking of choice.” Waverly finishes off her tea. “When we’re done here… any thoughts on the _choice_ of heading back to bed?”

Nicole grins slowly. “I think I’d be a fool to turn that option down.”

 

+

 

Hawk stands next to the bed, resting his head on the mattress and whining.

“I know, buddy.” Nicole strokes him gently and makes soothing sounds. “I know. Go lie down.”

“What’s wrong?” Waverly asks as the dog whines more and circles around to her side of the bed.

“I usually take him out for a while on weekends. He’s complaining.”

Waverly kisses Nicole on the side of the head. “It’s a beautiful day. Take your dog out. I’ll go with you if you want.”

“You’d do that?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Waverly stands and pulls a pair of jeans out of her bag. “I’m not exactly here to bang you and run, Nicky.”

“Well, considering the _very_ nice breakfast we had, I wasn’t exactly thinking you were doing _that_.”

Hawk jumps onto the bed and stands on top of Nicole, wagging his tail happily as he stares directly into her face.

Waverly snickers softly. “You’re being summoned, Professor Haught.”

“Okay, okay, okay, alright.” Nicole sits up and Hawk sits down in her lap. She pets him as she watches Waverly get dressed.

 

+

 

There’s a stupid grin on Nicole’s face as she throws a Frisbee for her dog and watches him chase after it.

“You really love that big guy, don’t you?” Waverly asks, linking her fingers with Nicole’s.

“He saves my life sometimes.” Nicole kisses Waverly on the cheek. “Thanks for joining me, Waves. I mean it.”

“Well, I do have to admit that my motives weren’t entirely selfless.”

“Oh, that so?”

“Yeah.” Waverly frees her hand and slips it into the back pocket of Nicole’s jeans. “When we’re done here, why don’t we go back to your place and order some takeout and make out until it delivers?”

Nicole chuckles, a faint blush coloring her cheeks as she awkwardly crouches down to get the Frisbee back from Hawk. “Yeah, Earp. I think we can make that work.”

 

+++

 

_ SEPTEMBER 3 _

 

Nicole wakes to an empty bed, and for a moment she worries that Waverly is gone. Until she hears the soft sound of singing coming from the kitchen.

“What the hell,” Nicole mumbles into her pillow.

She rolls out of bed and follows the sound and finds Waverly making eggs, toast, and bacon that she sneaks a few pieces of to Hawk. Her earbuds are stuck in her ears, and she doesn’t notice Nicole walk in until she turns to pick her coffee cup off of the counter. She flushes and pulls the headphones out.

“Uhm. Good morning.”

“Hi.” Nicole rubs at her eyes. “What are you doing?”

“I went out earlier to get myself some coffee and some real breakfast food. Figured we could use it.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Nicole says softly, setting her mug in the Keurig to make tea.

“Well… I wanted to.”

Waverly leans up to kiss her, and Nicole gently sets a finger on her lips. “Uhm. Could… could you wait until you won’t taste like coffee?”

“Of course. I’m sorry.” Waverly diverts and presses the soft kiss to Nicole’s cheek, back by her ear. “Maybe we can take Hawk out again today? Watch a movie later?” She presses another kiss to Nicole’s skin and grins. “Spend some more time in bed?”

“You really want to spend more time with me?” Nicole asks, an almost incredulous note to her voice.

“Absolutely. You have a hard time grasping that, don’t you, Haught?”

Nicole blushes. “Yeah, well…”

Waverly reaches up and strokes her cheek. “I’m _here_ , Nicky. Get that through your thick skull.”

As Waverly turns back to the food, Nicole just watches her. “Yeah,” she whispers. “You’re here.”

 

+

 

“God, I wish you had brought clothes for work tomorrow,” Nicole murmurs into Waverly’s neck.

“I wish I had, too.” Waverly glances over at Hawk, curled up in his bed and watching her with big, sad eyes. “Though, your spouse will be pleased to see me gone.”

“He likes you,” Nicole says with a laugh.

“That so? How can you tell?”

“You fed him bacon. He’s not stupid.”

Waverly chuckles softly and gives Nicole a long kiss. “I gotta go. I teach a 9am tomorrow.”

“Okay. I’ll walk you out.”

They head outside, and Waverly kisses her again on the porch. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Professor Haught. Got it?”

“Got it.”

“Goodnight.”

Nicole brings Waverly’s hand up to her lips and presses a kiss to her knuckles. “Goodnight, Waverly.”

As Waverly gets in the car, Nicole leans back heavily against her front door. Closes her eyes. And goes back inside to cuddle in bed alone with her dog.

 

+++

 

_ SEPTEMBER 4 _

 

They run into each other in the hall briefly on Monday, smiling shyly and flushing just a little before going about their day.

In between classes, Waverly slips into Nicole’s office and shuts the door behind her.

“Hey there, Professor,” she says slyly. “Have any time during your office hours for me?”

“My office hours aren’t until three,” Nicole replies. After a moment, she blinks and looks up sheepishly. “Oh. Were you flirting?”

“Wow, Nicky, and you called _me_ out.”

“I-I guess I just…” Nicole fidgets with her pen, clicking it repeatedly and looking down at nothing. “I kind of figured that when you went home last night the bubble would burst. You’d realize that I’m not… I’m not what you want. Or something.”

“Baby.” Waverly crosses the office and straddles Nicole in her chair, sitting in her lap. She cups Nicole’s face in her hands and kisses her fiercely. “I _want_ you, Nicole. I know I was a stubborn jackass who spent way too much time pretending that I didn’t like you. Even though it was a damn lie. But the truth? The truth is that I’ve wanted you since I almost had you in that copy room, and I’ve been fighting with myself over it ever since.” She kisses Nicole again, almost roughly. “Nicole. I _want_ you.”

Nicole wraps her arms around Waverly’s waits and rests their foreheads together, her breathing shallow and unsteady. After a long moment, she whispers, “Are you… Are you saying you would…”

“I would what?” Waverly prompts gently.

“Be my… girlfriend?”

Waverly laughs softly and kisses Nicole again. “Yes, Nicole Haught, I’m trying to say that I’m your girlfriend. Are you mine?”

“If you’ll have me,” Nicole says with a small grin on her face.

Waverly strokes Nicole’s cheek gently and presses a quick kiss to the tip of her nose. “Have you? It would be my genuine pleasure.”

 

+++

 

_ SEPTEMBER 9 _

 

When Waverly leaves Nicole’s place late on a Saturday night, she swings by the Peacemaker Pub to have a drink with her sister.

Wynonna is at one end of the counter, smirking at the flirtations of a tipsy college boy. Waverly just rolls her eyes and sits down at the other end to wait.

“Been here long?” Wynonna asks as she finally joins her and hands Waverly a drink.

“Few minutes. You were being attended to.”

Wynonna snorts. “It’s harmless. They’re all idiots. And way, _way_ too young.” She leans towards Waverly and winks. “I prefer to bed _men_ , thanks.”

“Gross.” Waverly takes a sip of her beer and glances at her phone, where a quick goodbye from Nicole has lit the screen. She grins like she can’t help herself, shoots off a quick response, and shoves her phone back into her pocket. When she looks back up, Wynonna is staring at her, eyebrows raised. “What?”

“You seem awfully happy.” Wynonna narrows her eyes and leans forward, squinting into Waverly’s gaze. “You got laid, didn’t you?”

“Wynonna.”

“Waverly.” Wynonna grins and pours a bit more alcohol into Waverly’s glass. “Come on. Who is it?”

“… A professor,” Waverly admits with a sigh.

“Professor?” Wynonna hesitates, a troubled glint forming in her blue eyes. “Waves, you-”

“I know. This is an exception.” Waverly fidgets with a napkin and steals a pretzel out of a nearby container. “I, uh…” She swallows the pretzel and grins again. “I really like her, Wy. Like. I _really_ like her.”

Wynonna reaches across the bartop and pats Waverly’s cheek softly. “I’m glad. I want to meet her.”

“Uhm. What.”

“Dude, you look like you just had Christmas and your birthday all at once. I want to meet the person who can cause that.” She pats Waverly’s cheek again and starts mixing a drink. “Plus, this way I can threaten her if I don’t think she’s good enough for you.”

Waverly groans and rests her head down on the counter. “Oh no.”

 

+++

 

_ SEPTEMBER 11 _

 

“Lunch was amazing,” Waverly says as she walks back to campus, her shoulder lightly brushing against Nicole’s bicep. “I’ve never even heard of that place before.”

Nicole shrugs. “When you spend a lot of time eating dinner out different places, you tend to know the best places to go.”

“You mean, when you’re shit at cooking.”

“Yes. Thank you, Wave.”

Waverly leans up and kisses Nicole’s cheek. “You’re very welcome. Maybe tomorrow for lunch we can go to-”

In the parking lot behind them, a car backfires.

Nicole immediately grabs Waverly’s arms and shoves her against the brick wall of the store next to them, pinning her there as if shielding her.

“Nic. Baby.” Waverly reaches up and strokes her palm along Nicole’s jawline. “ _Baby_. It was just a car.”

Nicole takes a few slow breaths, after which an embarrassed flush tints her face. “Uhm. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Waverly says hesitantly. She presses a soft kiss to Nicole’s lips and gently pushes Nicole back until they’re on the sidewalk again. “Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah,” Nicole stammers. “Yeah. I’m fine.” She slings her arm over Waverly’s shoulders and leads her as they continue on their way.

And Waverly can feel her girlfriend’s entire body trembling.

 

+++

 

_ SEPTEMBER 12 _

 

Waverly walks into the bar and heads up to the counter, where Wynonna is serving a group of locals. “Hey,” she says as she leans against the wood. “Do you really want to meet my girlfriend?”

“Oh, she’s your _girlfriend_ now? Not just some chick you’re sleeping with?” Wynonna grins and lightly taps her sister on the head. “Yeah, baby girl, I want to meet your woman.”

“Fine. I’ll…” Waverly trails off when she notices Nicole, sitting at a table in the back corner of the bar grading papers. “I’ll talk to you later,” she finishes to Wynonna.

“Sure.”

Waverly walks over to Nicole and sits down at the table. “Nicky,” she says through gritted teeth, “what are you doing here?”

Nicole blinks up at her. “Uhm. I come here all the time?”

“You what?”

“I… come here a lot?” Nicole frowns in confusion and leans back in her chair. “I nurse a drink over a few hours and do some work. It’s just to get out of the house a bit. Is something wrong?”

Waverly pinches the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes and points at Wynonna. “The owner of the bar. Is my sister.”

Nicole just stares for a long moment. “I did not realize you were talking about _this_ bar.”

“Well, I _was_.”

“Well, what do you want me to do?” Nicole fidgets in her seat and looks down. “Do you want me to just go?”

“No, you idiot,” Waverly says gently. She reaches over and strokes her thumb across Nicole’s cheek. “Stay here.”

She gets up from the table and returns with the bartender. “Wynonna Earp,” Waverly says nervously, “this is Nicole Haught. My. My girlfriend.”

Wynonna stares at Nicole for a long moment. Then she turns to Waverly. “You’re dating _Professor Badass_?”

Nicole flushes bright red at the exact moment that Waverly says, “Professor _what_?”

“Oo. Sorry.” Wynonna grins at Nicole. “You didn’t tell her about that?”

“Oh, god, I completely forgot about it.” Nicole runs a hand over her face.

“Why are you Professor Badass?” Waverly demands.

“This one,” Wynonna says, sitting down backwards in a chair at the table, “kicked some frat boy’s ass.”

Waverly blinks down at Nicole and sits. “Excuse me?”

“It’s not as bad as it sounds,” Nicole mumbles.

“It wasn’t bad. It was bad _ass_.” Wynonna smirks. “There was this girl who was getting harassed by her ex-boyfriend, he wouldn’t leave, he started getting aggressive, and Professor Badass over here punched his lights out.” She pats Nicole on the shoulder. “I approve.” As she gets up from the table, she points at Waverly. “We’ll talk about this more later, but I have to get back to work.”

Once she’s gone, Nicole swallows. “What just happened?”

“What happened is that you’re apparently a lot cooler than I thought you were, nerd,” Waverly teases lightly.

“Oh, is that how it’s going to be?”

“Damn straight.”

Nicole shakes her head and downs the rest of her drink. “Somehow that was both better and worse than I expected it to be.”

Waverly laughs and presses a chaste kiss to Nicole’s lips. “Dramatic.”

“I own up to that freely.”

“Good.” Waverly skims her fingers under the table and rests them on Nicole’s belt buckle. “So, Professor Badass. You live so close… It would be a shame not to utilize this advantage.”

Nicole gives a small laugh. “I agree as long as you don’t call me ‘Professor Badass’ during sex.”

Waverly snorts and gets to her feet. “No promises.”

 

+++

 

_ SEPTEMBER 28 _

 

They intend to keep their relationship private, but it doesn’t work out all that well when they forget themselves. Nicole is leaning against the wall in front of her classroom, Waverly in front of her, whispering a story to each other and grinning. Waverly is occasionally interrupting the conversation by bouncing up onto her toes to press chaste kisses to Nicole’s lips.

It’s fine, until they don’t watch their time and don’t realize that their students are arriving for class.

Which also wouldn’t be a problem, if Nicole’s class wasn’t full of assholes.

“Professor Haught can get it,” one of her students snickers from the back of the room once they’ve all filed in and taken a seat.

“Guys,” Nicole stammers. “We have stuff to do.”

“Yeah, we _bet_ you have ‘stuff’ to do.”

“ _Guys, please_.”

One of her snarkier students pipes up, “We’re so proud of you, Professor Haught. Professor Earp is _hot_.”

Nicole just groans quietly and picks up her phone to check the message that pops up on her screen. And immediately drops her phone as if it burns her.

There’s a scattering laughter throughout the classroom, and a student yells, “Are you _sexting_?”

“ _I’m_ not doing a _goddamn thing_. It’s _her_ who-” Nicole stops dead and pales. “No. Nope. No. No.”

A student in the front of the room smiles. “Don’t you have a lecture to do, Professor?”

“No. _No._ ” Nicole picks her bag back up and shoves her phone into her pocket. “Finish your papers by Tuesday. Class dismissed.”

She flees in a flustered panic, fully aware of the snickering following her.

 

+

 

When Waverly’s class finishes, she finds Nicole sitting in her office, looking irritated.

“Why do you hate me?” she asks weakly.

Waverly smirks. “I don’t. You just need some entertainment in your life.”

Nicole groans and covers her face with her hand. “They’re never going to let me live this down. Ever.”

“That’s fine.” Waverly locks her door and crosses the room to sit on top of Nicole in the chair.

“W-What are you doing?” Nicole stammers.

“You seem a little stressed,” Waverly whispers, pulling off Nicole’s belt.

“Christ, Wave, we’re in your office.”

Waverly taps her fingers against Nicole’s cheek. “Nicky. We almost banged in the copy room.”

“Well, yeah, but-”

She breaks off when Waverly kisses her throat. “Do you remember my text, Nicole?”

“Uhm. Er. Y-Yes.”

“Would you like me to do it? Right now?”

Nicole clears her throat and blinks rapidly. “You know, uhm, the door’s locked, so… I guess it’s fine.”

Waverly laughs against Nicole’s neck. “Good.”

 

+++

 

_ OCTOBER 11 _

 

“Are you doing anything over the midsemester break?” Waverly asks as she follows Nicole towards the campus parking lot.

“Grading midterm papers. A lot of midterm papers.” Nicole’s gaze goes distant. “So many.”

Waverly laughs and bumps her shoulder against Nicole’s arm. “I’m so sorry. How about I come over on Sunday? We can order in some dinner and do literally anything except for school work?”

“Oh, god, please. I would love that.”

“Good.” Waverly kisses Nicole on the cheek. “If you want to see me before that, you know you just need to text me. Maybe we can go out for breakfast, or meet at a park to play with Hawk a bit.”

“Absolutely. And even though I’ll be busy, you can call me whenever.” Nicole stops at Waverly’s car and turns to her. “Have a nice break, Professor Earp.”

Waverly grins and leans up and kisses her deeply. “You as well, Professor Haught.”


	2. Fall Semester 1 Quarter 2

_ OCTOBER 14 _

 

When Nicole had called, she had sounded far too excited, rambling about something she had forgotten that she wanted to share with Waverly.

When Waverly shows up at Nicole’s house, she’s greeted by both Nicole and Hawk… wearing Colorado Avalanche jerseys.

“Uhm,” Waverly says.

“First game of the season,” Nicole says brightly. “I got up extra early this morning so I could get enough grades done that I could watch without interruption.” She pats Hawk on the top of the head and he trots away, his personalized jersey swaying slightly.

“… Yay?”

“Come on.” Nicole grabs Waverly by the hand and yanks her into the house, kissing her with such excited enthusiasm that Waverly starts to like hockey by default.

As Nicole pulls Waverly towards the living room, Waverly notices the name ‘Roy’ stitched into the back of Nicole’s jersey.

“Roy?”

“It’s not pronounced like ‘Roy’ it’s pronounced like ‘Rwah’. He’s from Canada.”

“I’m not Canadian, so…”

Nicole laughs. “Patrick Roy. Avalanche goalie from 1996 to 2003. I grew up watching him.”

“Okay…” Waverly sits down on the couch next to Nicole and accepts a beer. “But… why Colorado?”

Nicole’s gaze darkens just slightly and just for a moment. “I’m from Colorado.” She takes a slow sip from her own beer before adding, “Watching hockey is just kind of a thing my family always did. It’s why I have so many _NHL_ video games.” She clears her throat and stares at the floor. “While I’m… away… from them… I like watching the games because it helps. Y’know? Makes me feel like I’m still a Haught.”

Waverly reaches out and gently strokes her fingers down Nicole’s cheek.

(She knows damn well there’s more to the story, but she knows it’s not the time to ask.)

“Hey,” she murmurs. She leans over and presses a kiss to the corner of Nicole’s mouth. “The game’s starting. Why don’t we watch it?”

A small grin flickers back onto Nicole’s lips. “Okay. Good.”

Halfway through the game, she retrieves one of her other jerseys and half-tackles it over Waverly’s head, giggling the entire time.

Waverly isn’t sure she’s ever seen Nicole this _giddy_ before.

 

+++

 

She waits until the game is over and Nicole has released Hawk from his jersey. Then she disappears into the bathroom, and returns wearing nothing _but_ the jersey Nicole had put on her.

Nicole legitimately drops the bottle of beer she’s holding and shatters it all over her hardwood floor.

“That’s a shame,” Waverly says in a low voice. She slowly steps around the puddle of beer pooling around Nicole’s sneakers and draws a finger along her girlfriend’s jaw and kisses her with just a little bit more tongue than is entirely necessary. “Looks like you’re going to have to clean that up before you can join me in the bedroom.”

As she walks away, bending over to pat Hawk once on the head before heading into the bedroom, Nicole just stares stupidly after her. And continues to stand there with a blank look on her face, until Hawk wanders over and sniffs at the beer and starts to lap at it.

“Shit,” Nicole mumbles. “No, buddy, don’t drink that.”

She blinks rapidly at the door to her room, glances down at the pile of beer and glass at her feet, and decides to try to break her cleaning speed record.

 

+++++

__

_ OCTOBER 15 _

 

“So, I was wondering,” Waverly says as opens the box and takes out a slice of sausage and mushroom pizza. “What do you do on Halloween?”

Nicole shrugs and tosses a piece of crust to Hawk. “Hand out candy. Hawk tries to play with all the kids. Why?”

“Well, I just was thinking that maybe I’d come home with you after our last classes and we could have dinner and hand out candy together.”

“I’m more than okay with that. I was actually thinking of not having class that night. Giving my kids the night so they can have some fun.”

Waverly gives a small smile and pats Nicole on the cheek. “You’re the cool professor.”

“I do try to be.”

“Professor Badass.”

Nicole sighs and shakes her head and tosses another piece of crust to her dog. “I’m never escaping that, am I?”

“Absolutely not.”

 

+++++

 

_ OCTOBER 21 _

 

“Nicole, if you don’t stop putting sour candy into the cart, I’m going to throw it at your face.”

“Okay, but I would enjoy that.” Nicole grins and leans down and gets into Waverly’s face. “Why do you hate good things, Waverly?”

“Why would you pick up literally _anything_ other than chocolate? Are you a monster? Do you hate happiness?” Waverly folds her arms across her chest. “Seriously, Nic, what the fuck.”

Nicole snickers and tosses another bag of Sour Patch Kids into her cart. “You’re really passionate about this, aren’t you?”

“ _Yes!_ ”

“You can choose two kinds of full-size candy bars,” Nicole says, “but you’re not getting rid of my sour candy.”

“Monster,” Waverly grumbles as she walks down to the chocolate section, pulls out two boxes, and heads back to add them to their selection. She frowns when she notices Nicole leaning a bit heavily on the cart. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah,” Nicole says with a sigh. “I just pulled it a bit last night.”

Waverly smirks. “You, uh, mean when we were-”

“ _Yes_ , Waverly,” Nicole interrupts, shooting a glance at the woman at the other end of the aisle.

“Coward,” Waverly says with a laugh.

“It’s not cowardice if it’s the smart move.”

As the other customer walks past them, Waverly, just a little bit too loudly, says, “Nic, you don’t need to be so shy about the fact that we have sex.”

The other customer shoots them a small glance, blinks, and hurries out of the aisle. Nicole groans and rests her head down on the handle of the cart.

“Why.”

Waverly pats Nicole on the back, a solemn expression on her face. “You make it too easy, baby.” She heads off down the aisle again, calling back, “And sour candy is gross!”

 

+++++

 

_ OCTOBER 31 _

 

Hawk answers the door with both of them, wearing a dragon costume and holding the pumpkin-shaped bucket of candy between his jaws. Most of the kids ignore Waverly and Nicole completely and go straight for the dog (and the candy).

When the neighborhood hits the nine o’clock curfew, Nicole frees her dog from his costume and pets him softly before allowing him to curl up in his bed and doze off.

Waverly sits down on the couch and puts her feet up on the living room table. “Any plans for the rest of the night? We didn’t really think about it.”

Nicole doesn’t answer, just lying down and resting her head in Waverly’s lap. Waverly strokes her fingers gently over Nicole’s hair. “Hey,” she murmurs. “Are you okay?”

For a long moment, Nicole just stares at the ceiling silently. Then, almost inaudibly, she whispers, “I got shot.”

The words make no sense to Waverly, and it takes her what feels like an eternity to rasp out, “What?”

Nicole swallows and clears her throat. “The limp in my leg. The... The scars. I got shot.”

Waverly can feel Nicole trembling slightly, and she gently strokes her thumb over the other woman’s forehead. “Nicky,” she whispers, her voice almost hoarse, “how…”

“I was a cop,” Nicole says, still not looking at Waverly. “Back home in Colorado. I was a sheriff’s deputy. I… I-I only lasted a year. Which, uhm, sucks, because it’s a bit of a family tradition, y’know? This was four years ago, and at the time my sister was a deputy like me, my father was a sergeant, and my-my grandfather was the goddamn Sheriff.”

She pauses again, clearly struggling, and takes comfort in the fact that Hawk has moved from his bed to lie down next to the couch.

“I used to go to this little like… market? Deli? Whatever it was. At this gas station on my patrol every single day during my break. I’d get a coffee. One day as I was checking out, I noticed this woman in the back of the store who looked… nervous. She looked like something was wrong. And me, the giant idiot in my crisp blue and beige uniform, just walked over to her to ask if she needed anything.” Nicole takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes. “I didn’t even get a single word out before she pulled a gun out from the waistband of her pants and shot me. Three times. Once in the upper chest that knocked the wind out of me and started twisting me around. Once in my leg. And then once as I was already going down, which hit me in the lower ribs. She… uhm, then she stood over me and pointed the gun directly at my face, but by that point the store owner had gotten out his shotgun and told her to get the hell out or else. So she ran.

“My father was the first cop on the scene. He didn’t know it was me. I was going into shock so I couldn’t call it in, and the people in the shop just said ‘a cop’. So he pulls up with the typical sheriff’s department urgency, and walks in to find his worst nightmare.

“The shot to my leg missed the bone and the major arteries. The two shots to my torso hit my bulletproof vest. B-But a few of my ribs were bruised, a couple were cracked, and that last bullet shattered one of my lower ribs so badly that it basically shredded my spleen. I-I was… bleeding out. On the floor. Right in front of my father.”

Waverly closes her eyes and strokes her hand over Nicole’s hair again. “God,” she whispers. “God, Nicole.”

“The doctors removed my spleen– hence the surgery scar on my chest –and stopped the bleeding, but it laid me up so badly that my leg couldn’t heal properly. So I was done.” Nicole opens her eyes, tears welling. “I-I… I failed… at the family career. So. Uhm. I ended up out here. I figured New York was far enough away from my problems.”

“Jesus.” Waverly leans down and presses a soft kiss to Nicole’s forehead. “I’m so sorry, baby.”

“Yeah, well… Whatever.”

“Did they ever catch her? Find out why she did it?”

Nicole shrugs. “Yeah, they caught her.”

(Truth: The woman died in a shootout with police the day after shooting Nicole. Official reports said that it was all completely legitimate, they swear.)

(Full Truth: It was, but it wouldn’t have mattered anyway.)

“She apparently had about three warrants out for her arrest. That’s why she was so jumpy when she saw me, and why she shot me when I walked towards her. I should’ve realized it.”

(Truth: The woman was from a completely different state, and Nicole had absolutely no way of knowing anything about her warrants at the time.)

Nicole sighs and shakes her head slowly. “I don’t really talk to my family much. I failed them. I know they’re disappointed in me.”

(Truth: She couldn’t be more wrong.)

Nicole lets out another, wavering sigh and swallows. “I’d understand if you didn’t want anything to do with me anymore, Waverly.”

“Why the hell would I want that?”

“Gee, I don’t know. Because I’m useless, and bad at my job, and I got myself shot by being stupid.”

“Nicky,” Waverly whispers, leaning down and kissing Nicole softly, “you were _good_ and you were _brave_ and you got hurt doing a job you cared about. And you couldn’t have possibly known what was going to happen to you. If I dump you because of that, I’m a fool.” She strokes a strand of Nicole’s hair off of her forehead. “I’m not going anywhere, Nicole. I _love_ you.”

Nicole finally breaks, sobs heaving in her chest as she turns her head and buries her face in Waverly’s shirt. Waverly gives a soft whistle, and Hawk jumps up onto the couch, lying next to Nicole and resting his head on Waverly’s legs with a soft whine. Waverly hugs Nicole to her tightly, feeling the stress bleed out of her.

“It’s okay,” she whispers. “It’s okay.” She rubs her hand over Nicole’s back gently. “I love you, Nicole Haught. You’re going to be okay.”

 

+++++

 

_ NOVEMBER 1 _

 

Waverly tries to let Nicole sleep in. Just a little. Just enough.

She goes hunting for Hawk’s leash and can’t find it anywhere, even on the hook right next to the door where any normal person would put it. Frustrated, she swings open the door of Nicole’s hall closet and rifles through it.

Then stops dead when she finds the backpack Nicole had left in her office about two months ago.

She pulls it out slowly, brow furrowed as she looks at it. Truth be told, she had expected Nicole to have just gotten rid of it. For it to have just been some joke gift that she was going to drop off at the local Goodwill right after class.

The fact that she still had it…

“Wave?” Nicole’s voice mumbles as she walks out of the bedroom, rubbing at her eyes. “What’re you doin’?”

“I was just… looking for Hawk’s leash…”

“It’s in the couch cushion probably. He hides it. It’s a game.” Nicole squints at the backpack, and a faint flush forms on her face. “O-Oh. Uhm. That’s… I forgot to get rid of that.”

“You kept it,” Waverly murmurs. “You picked it for a reason, Nicky, didn’t you?”

Nicole shrugs and shoves her hands into the pockets of her sleep pants. “I like video games. Always have. But after I got shot, I lost my taste for loud sounds. Things that sounded like gunfire. I couldn’t play any more games that involved shooting real guns. Laser guns? Boltcasters? Things like that? Sure. But no more _Call of Duty_ for me. Thing is, _right_ after I got shot? I couldn’t stomach any of them at all.” She gives a small nod at the bag in Waverly’s hand. “Until I was laid up on my sister’s couch, and I started playing a _Pokemon_ game.”

“It made you feel normal again,” Waverly whispers.

“As much as I could. Normal, and maybe even a little bit safe.” Nicole shakes her head and reaches for the bag. “It’s not a big deal, Wave. I just forgot to get rid of it. I know you don’t like video games.”

Waverly tightens her grip on the bag and holds it out of Nicole’s reach. “No. But I like _you_.” She rests the palm of her hand against Nicole’s cheek. “I love you, remember?”

Nicole breathes out a shaky sigh, as if she had thought that in the light of a new day Waverly would forget the night before. She leans forward, gently setting her forehead against Waverly’s.

“I love you too,” she whispers.

“Good.” Waverly shoulders the backpack and kisses Nicole, smiles against her lips. “Now explain to me what these things are, so that when I wear this bag I at least know when someone’s talking about me.”

 

+++++

 

_ NOVEMBER 14 _

 

They lose track of themselves late on a Tuesday night, a kiss in a lecture hall going just a bit too far.

A janitor looking to bust two dumb college kids walks in on two half-dressed professors.

“I-I’m so sorry,” Nicole stammers, the laugh in her voice making her apology just a touch unbelievable. “We, uhm… We’re going to leave.”

The janitor just shakes his head, rolls his eyes, and backs out of the room.

“ _Stupid kids._ ”

 

+++++

 

_ NOVEMBER 18 _

 

Nicole brings Dolls with her to the pub to get to know her girlfriend, and he spends the entire time being stared at by a nearly-drooling Wynonna. Who is also hitting on Doc.

The two men get into what amounts to a darts-and-drinking competition, which almost degrades into a fistfight until Wynonna swaggers over, downs half a bottle of whiskey, and gets three bullseyes in a row.

They then spend the rest of the night sitting at the bar drinking together and admiring the bartender.

“It’s nice to see the boys get along,” Nicole snorts into her Black Squirrel spirit.

“Yes, although perhaps my sister shouldn’t have decided to drink half a bottle of whiskey when it’s only six o’clock.”

Nicole shrugs. “It’s Wynonna.”

Waverly smacks her arm and scolds, “That’s my _big sister_.”

“Your point?”

There’s a long pause. “I don’t have one.”

Nicole gives a wide, dimpled grin. “Good.”

Waverly taps a finger against Nicole’s nose, shaking her head. “You’re cute. It gets you out of so much trouble.”

“Hell. I can’t image what you’d do to me if I _wasn’t_ cute.”

“Excuse me, I am _perfectly polite_.”

“Mhm. Is that why you save pictures of yourself to text me when I’m in the middle of a lecture?”

Waverly gives her a quick kiss. “Just checking your emotional fortitude, babe.”

“Well, my emotional fortitude is shit.”

“How’s your stomach lining? Up for trying out Thanksgiving dinner cooked in an Earp house?”

Nicole raises an eyebrow. “Waverly Earp, are you inviting me to your Thanksgiving dinner?”

Waverly rests her chin on Nicole’s shoulder and grins. “I am inviting you to my Thanksgiving dinner.”

Nicole grins slowly and kisses her. “I humbly accept. As long as Hawk can come.”

That gets a sharp laugh from Waverly. “He’s actually the only reason I invited you.”

 

+++++

 

_ NOVEMBER 23 _

 

“Oh, I need to grab some ice cream. I forgot to pick it up,” Waverly says, pulling into a gas station and mini mart combo. She laughs quietly. “Can’t have pumpkin pie without vanilla ice cream, right?”

Nicole chuckles softly and nervously, tensing in her seat. Behind her, Hawk starts to whine anxiously, sticking his head forward and trying to rest it on her shoulder. “Y-Yeah,” she stammers. “Right.”

Waverly parks, then frowns at her girlfriend. “What’s wrong? Why are you… _oh my God_.” Her voice drops to a whisper, and she reaches out to grip Nicole’s hand. “Nic, baby, I didn’t even think about it.”

“I-I’m fine,” Nicole stammers, definitely _not_ fine, her breathing tight and ragged as she stares at the glass front of the store, the unnatural and almost yellow light inside.

“Nicole.” Waverly brushes Nicole’s cheek with her fingers. “Nicole, why don’t we just go home?”

“N-No,” Nicole says, giving her a startled look. “No, I can’t ask you to do that. I’ll just… Hawk and I will…”

“Honey,” Waverly whispers. She leans across the seat and kisses Nicole slowly, giving Hawk a quick scratch on his ears before leaning back. “I’d rather see you okay than see you at dinner with my family. There are other holidays. I want to share _all_ of them with you. And to do that, I need to make sure you’re alright, first. Please. Tell me what you want. What you _really_ want.”

Nicole closes her eyes and rests her head back against the passenger seat headrest. “I want to go home and lie down with you on the couch and do nothing.”

Waverly strokes Nicole’s cheek once more before putting her car in reverse. “Then let’s go home, Nicole Haught.”

 

+++++

 

_ DECEMBER 14 _

 

Nicole walks into the kitchen and heads directly for the hot chocolate, going directly past Waverly as she reads a book and chills under the mistletoe she artfully displayed right in the path from the bedroom to the Keurig.

“You’re book’s upside-down,” Nicole mumbles as she turns the machine on.

“ _Dammit_ ,” Waverly grumbles under her breath. She straightens off the wall and sets her book down on the kitchen table. “Can you believe it’s winter break?”

“Not at all,” Nicole says. “Tea?”

“Hot chocolate, please.”

Nicole hands her mug over to Waverly and starts making a new one for herself. “I have so many finals to grade.”

“Ugh,” Waverly groans. “Same. Why did you remind me? Here I was all nice and happy thinking that I was going to be able to enjoy myself.”

“Why enjoy yourself when you have me?” Nicole asks with a raised eyebrow. She takes a sip of her hot chocolate to hide her smirk.

“That was _quick_ , Professor.” Waverly sticks her tongue out at her. “And uncalled for.”

Nicole shrugs. “Eh.”

Waverly watches as Nicole fills a hollow bone with peanut butter for Hawk and hands it to him. “So.”

“So?”

“Do you think maybe… you’d like to come to Christmas dinner? It’s just me, Wynonna, and Gus at the moment.”

Nicole sits down slowly, wincing a bit as her bad leg bumps into the wood. “Will they be okay with that? After I sort of… bailed? On Thanksgiving?”

Waverly grips Nicole’s hand tightly, stroking it with her thumb. “They don’t care about that, Nic. I told them it was a last minute emergency. No details expected or required.”

“They’re okay with that?” Nicole asks anxiously.

“They’re gonna have to be.”

There’s a long moment, then Nicole nods. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

Nicole smiles and kisses the back of Waverly’s hand. “I’d be glad to spend Christmas with you, Waverly Earp.”


	3. Winter Semester 1

_ DECEMBER 24 _

 

“Before we go to your aunt’s place,” Nicole says, almost shyly, “I’d like to give you something.”

Waverly is collapsed facedown on the couch, groaning quietly. “Is it a back massage? Why did I decide to make so many cookies?”

“Because you like eating them.” Nicole sits down next to Waverly and gently rubs her back. “That’s not what I’m giving you; no.”

Waverly turns her head so that she can see Nicole and furrows her brow. “What is it?”

Nicole hands her a small envelope made of wrapping paper and smiles nervously. “Open it.”

When she does, she finds a house key.

“Nicole, what…”

“I-I don’t mean to sound forward or anything,” Nicole stammers, “but you’re here all the time, and I love that you are, and I-I figure maybe it’s… maybe you should have a key. To my place. It’s not much of a gift, but I-”

Waverly sits up, grabs Nicole by the collar, and yanks her into a kiss. “Nicole.”

“Y-Yes?”

“It’s _perfect_.”

 

+++

 

Dinner is relatively peaceful, even after Wynonna has one too many glasses of wine and starts asking Hawk if he wants to be the pub’s bouncer. When Gus McCready (who raised Wynonna and Waverly when they became essentially orphans) gets up from the table and goes into the kitchen to wash dishes, Nicole follows behind her.

“Thank you, Mrs. McCready. Everything was amazing.”

Gus gives a playful snort and takes the plate Nicole hands her. “I have a feeling you’d say that even if it’s terrible.”

Nicole grins slowly. “I’m very honest, but I do try to be polite.”

“Good.” Gus finishes on the plate and hands it back to Nicole to start drying. “That’s a good trait for somebody to have, especially in this family.” She glances into the dining room, where Wynonna and Waverly are playing tic tac toe with chocolates and mints. Rolling her eyes, she adds, “There’s not enough table manners.”

There’s a laugh as Nicole puts the plate away and sneaks a look in on Waverly. “I’m not sure it matters much,” she murmurs.

Gus leans against the counter with her hip and folds her arms across her chest. “Can I ask you something, Nicole?”

“Of course.”

“Do you have any specific _intentions_ for Waverly, or are you just seeing how it all plays out?”

Nicole thinks for a moment. Shrugs. “Both.”

“Both?”

“I _intend_ to be with her for as long as she’ll have me. I _intend_ to spend the rest of my life with her, if that’s what she wants. I _intend_ to have the happiest life I can possibly have with her.” Nicole shrugs again. “But, well, life has a way of laughing at humanity’s obsession with _planning_. So there’s more than a small degree of just waiting and hoping for the best, too.”

Gus studies her briefly, then gives her a small nod and goes back to washing. “Good.”

“Good?”

The older woman smirks slightly. “Go get more dishes, Haught. Prove yourself more useful than the idiots I raised.”

Nicole hesitates, then grins and heads back into the dining room.

 

+++

 

“I had a good time tonight,” Waverly says as she drives back to Nicole’s place. “Did you?”

“Yeah,” Nicole murmurs. “I did.”

Waverly blinks at her. “Are you alright?”

Nicole gives her the cocky, dimpled grin that she only broke out when Waverly knew she was in trouble. Or about to be.

“I think so. I have an idea.”

“What’s that?”

“How would you feel about not sleeping at all tonight?”

“… Implying what, exactly?”

“Implying that I work out those kinks in your back and then we make use of the bed’s secondary function until morning.”

Waverly laughs loudly. “I mean, I don’t think I can turn that kind of offer down, but what’s gotten into you.”

“I’m not really sure.” Nicole glances behind her to check on Hawk in the back seat. “I guess I’m just… _happy_ right now.”

Waverly reaches over and pats her on the cheek. “Well then, Nicole Haught. I guess you did earn the right to get laid.”

Nicole grins and rests her head against the window on her side of the car. “How long until we get back to my place?”

“An hour. You probably should’ve waited to have this idea, Nicky.”

Nicole groans softly. “Me and my big mouth.”

 

+++++

 

_ JANUARY 17 _

 

“I really don’t understand video games,” Waverly mutters, tracing her finger along the shelf of games next to Nicole’s television.

(A selection: _Horizon: Zero Dawn_ , _FIFA 18, The Witcher III, Need For Speed, The Last Guardian, Digimon World: Next Order_.)

“You just haven’t found one you like.” Nicole mutters a curse under her breath as she misses a goal in _NHL 18_. “There’s a lot to choose from.”

“Uh huh. Sure.”

Waverly sits down next to Nicole and skims her fingers up the back of her shirt. “You know what you could be doing _instead_ of this?”

“Hm?”

“Having sex with me.”

Nicole doesn’t take her eyes off the screen. “That’s nice.”

“Wow.” Waverly shakes her head and looks at Hawk, half asleep in his bed in the corner. “What’s a girl gotta do around here?”

“Whatever you say, Wave,” Nicole mumbles.

Waverly sighs and pulls off her sweater, then her cami. She throws the sweater at the side of Nicole’s head.

“What? Wha-” Nicole turns and freezes, just staring at Waverly and trying not to look down at her chest.

“For fuck’s sake, Nicole.”

“Uhm. I-I… Can I save this game?”

Waverly throws the cami at Nicole’s face. “ _For fuck’s sake, Nicole._ ”

 

+++++

 

_ JANUARY 27 _

 

It snows the last Saturday before school starts again.

They take Hawk out on a long walk to the park, watching as the dog dances and hops around in the fluffy white snow.

“God,” Waverly whispers. “He’s _loving_ this.”

“Yeah,” Nicole says in a voice heavy with affection. “The big guy really does like cold weather.”

“I wish I did.”

Nicole chuckles and wraps her arms around Waverly, holding her tightly. “Is this any better?”

“Some.” She turns her head and pulls Nicole by her scarf and kisses her. “That’s better.”

The just stand there in the snow, Nicole behind Waverly hugging her tightly, chin resting on Waverly’s shoulder, both of them watching as Hawk gallops through the snow. Nicole turns her head and kisses the side of Waverly’s neck, just between her scarf and her jawline.

“I love you, Waverly,” she murmurs.

“I love you, too,” Waverly whispers.

“I thought you should know that.”

Waverly feels Nicole’s muscles start to tense behind her, and she snaps out, “ _Nicole Haught what are you thinking?_ ”

Far too late, because Nicole is dropping down onto her good knee, twisting around, and burying Waverly in the snow.

She lies on top of Waverly for a long moment, giggling hysterically, as Waverly grumpily tries to chuck snow over her shoulder at Nicole’s face.

“You’re a _bastard_ , Nicole.” Waverly extracts herself from Nicole’s grip and sits up. “You’re a _bastard_.”

Hawk barrels over and, in his excitement, knocks Waverly over again.

“And so is your dog.”

Nicole, still laughing, sits up and hugs Hawk tightly. “Aw, that’s not very nice. You know you love us. You already said so.”

Waverly shakes her head slowly and pulls Nicole towards her by the scarf and kisses her gently on the lips. “I know. But you’re still a bastard.”

“I can accept that.”

“As long as you accept the truth.”

“I really do.”

Waverly grins. “And your punishment.”

She shoves Nicole backwards into the snow, and they laugh together like children as Hawk burrows in the fluff around her and makes the whole thing worse.

And yet so, _so_ much better.


	4. Spring Semester 1

_ JANUARY 29 _

 

They’re across the hall from each other. Again.

This time it’s on the Monday-Thursday class schedule (instead of the Tuesday-Friday), which means the first day back from break is their first day in the game.

Waverly ensures that both of their classes know the status quo before they even enter the classroom, when she marches up to Nicole as she starts to unlock the door, kisses her hard on the mouth, smirks, and only _then_ decides to head over to her own room.

Predictably, Nicole’s class is distracted by gossip the entire time.

When she tries to protest the move in Waverly’s office after classes have ended later, she gets a bit…

 _Distracted_.

 

+++++

 

_ FEBRUARY 3 _

 

Nicole wakes up in the morning and finds Hawk snuggled into bed between her and Waverly.

She almost scolds him, until she realizes that he’s cuddled up with Waverly.

With a smirk, Nicole picks up her phone and takes a picture.

(Blackmail photos are eternally useful, particularly for use during those times when Waverly grumbles about the dog taking her place in the bed.)

Then, she shifts closer to Hawk, sinks back into the mattress, and joins both her dog and her girl back in sleep.

 

+++++

 

_ FEBRUARY 14 _

 

“What are you doing tonight?” Nicole asks as she buttons up her shirt.

“Oh, I don’t know. I guess we can do something at home, or maybe go out?” Waverly laughs quietly. “Though, I guess it’s not a great day to just decide to go out.”

“True.” Nicole pulls her sweater vest over her head and leans back on the bed to watch Waverly braid her hair. “We could go to that steakhouse down the street.”

Waverly pauses in her motion and turns. “Okay, how did you find out?”

“Find out what?”

“That I made reservations.”

Nicole starts laughing loudly and falls back against the bed, almost shaking as she giggles.

Waverly frowns and leans over to smack her knee. “What’s wrong with you?”

“ _I_ made a reservation.”

There’s a long moment as Waverly just stares at her. “Oh, hell. We really just did that, didn’t we?”

“Yep.”

“Well,” Waverly says with a sigh, finishing the braid. “I guess we’re pretty much guaranteed to have a table now.”

Nicole grins at her, soft affection in her eyes. “For the record though? I’d be just as fine staying here and doing nothing with you.”

Waverly walks over and gets on the bed on top of her, kissing her slowly. “You’re a sap, Nicole Haught.”

“I know.” Nicole pushes a strand of loose hair behind Waverly’s ear. “I’m okay with that.”

 

+++++

 

_ MARCH 8 _

 

She’s halfway through a lecture when her phone buzzes and, stupidly, she flicks it open to read the text.

The picture from Waverly makes Nicole drop her cell phone so quickly it almost breaks, and she has to grab her thermos of hot chocolate for a drink to avoid choking to death on thin air.

Nicole storms to the door of her classroom, leans out into the hallway towards the one across the hall, and just yells, “ _FUCK YOU, WAVERLY.”_

The only response she gets back is, “ _YOU ALREADY DO.”_

When she turns back to the amused smirks on the faces of her class, Nicole doesn’t even bother to blush. She just says, “Please. I’m begging you. Go home and finish the assignment.”

“Are you sure you don’t want us to stay here and chaperone?” one of her students pipes up.

Nicole just smacks her head into the wall and sighs. “I wish.”

 

+++

 

When Waverly finishes class, she finds Nicole still in the classroom, grading papers.

“That was cruel of me,” she says, grinning.

“Are you even… are you _wearing anything_ under that skirt?” Nicole asks in a stammer.

“Of course.”

“Oh, thank God,” Nicole mutters under her breath.

“I can get it off in seconds if you want to test how sturdy that desk is.”

Nicole runs a hand over of face and groans. “We’re going to get fired one of these days. You’re aware of that, right?”

Waverly plays with the sleeve of Nicole’s sweater. “Sure, probably. Do you care?”

There’s a long moment in which Nicole just stares at her, waiting as Waverly reaches under her sweater to unbutton her button down. “I do,” she says slowly. “But that’s not really going to stop me.”

Waverly grins. “Didn’t think so.”

 

+++++

 

_ MARCH 10 _

 

Waverly storms into Nicole’s place carrying a small box and practically jumping on her feet. “Game nerd, I have a request.”

Nicole looks up from the couch, where she’s sitting next to Hawk and reading. “Uh…”

“If I have to sit and watch you play video games, you have to play this.” Waverly chucks the box at her.

“ _Dragon Age_?”

“It has a story, it has multiple options, it has more depth than the average nonsense, and I even made sure that there aren’t any guns.” Waverly sits on the other side of Nicole and pulls a binder out of her bag. “I researched the best choices for each decision that needs to be made, and how each of them affects the outcome of the game.”

Nicole blinks at her. “Baby… you’re a little bit crazy, you know that?”

Waverly kisses her on the cheek. “Yeah. That’s why you love me.”

 

+++++

 

_ MARCH 14 _

 

Nicole and Waverly sit and eat in the small on-campus bar before meetings, snickering at each other and trying to outdo each other to the answers on the Jeopardy game on the television.

“What are you doing this weekend?” Nicole asks, taking a sip of her soda. “Do you want to go to the park with me and Hawk? I think he likes you.”

“Of course he does. He lies on top of me and tries to suffocate me.”

“He’s not _suffocating_ you; he’s _loving_ you.”

Waverly smiles more with her eyes than her mouth. “He wants his girl back.”

“I told you, babe. You’re the mistress.”

“Well, I’d love to duke it out with him for your hand, but I actually do have plans this weekend. In the park, but I’ll be a bit busy.”

“Oh yeah?” Nicole tosses a curly fry into her mouth and eats it before asking, “Doing what?”

“I didn’t tell you?”

“I don’t think I’m _that_ bad of a girlfriend.”

Waverly laughs and brushes her fingers over the back of Nicole’s hand. “Not at all. I’m on one of those adult softball teams.”

“See, when you say ‘adult softball teams’, there’s just something _inappropriate-sounding_ about it.”

Waverly reaches over and lightly smacks the side of Nicole’s head. “Out of the gutter, Haught. I’m second base.”

Nicole snickers and bows her head, trying to cover it by wiping her mouth with a napkin.

_“Are you twelve?”_

“This coming from the girl who sexts me during class.”

“That’s your fault for reading them,” Waverly sniffs. She downs the rest of her soda. “And now I’m going to sext you during your meeting. Really inappropriate things. Things that will make you blush as red as your hair.”

“I just won’t answer them,” Nicole says defensively.

Waverly stands and leans over the table, using one hand to lift Nicole’s chin. “Yeah, you will.”

She kisses Nicole quickly before she can whine, then walks away.

 

+++++

 

_ MARCH 17 _

 

Wynonna is sitting on a bleacher at a softball field, watching her sister warm up with her team, when someone sits down next to her.

“Hawk, stay,” Nicole says softly to the golden retriever lying on the ground next to her.

“I like his bandana,” Wynonna comments, noting the blue bandana that matches the color of Waverly’s team’s t-shirts.

“Spent all morning looking for the right one,” Nicole replies. “I needed to get it right.” She fidgets awkwardly on the bench. “This is not the right seating choice for me, but, well, this is where Waverly is, so…”

Wynonna chuckles and hands her a soda out of a bag between her feet. “Next time, Haught, bring a pillow for your ass. It helps.”

“You didn’t,” Nicole retorts, accepting the soda with a nod of thanks.

“Well, that’s because _my_ ass is too top-shelf to need the extra padding.”

They sit in silence and watch the game start, until around the fourth inning when Wynonna suddenly asks, “What are your plans for my sister, Professor?”

Nicole reaches down to scratch Hawk on the top of his head as if it’s a nervous habit. “Plans?”

“I’m just trying to get a read on what exactly you guys are.” Wynonna looks at her out of the corner of her eye. “Whether I’m gonna need to kick your ass.”

“I certainly hope not.” Nicole finishes her soda and sets it down at her feet. “I love her, Wynonna. A lot.” She smiles slightly as Waverly makes a particularly good play. “My _plans_ are whatever she wants from me.”

Wynonna pauses for a long moment, then she pats Nicole heavily on the back. “Well, well, Professor Badass. There may be hope for you yet.”

 

+++++

 

_ MARCH 23 _

 

As Spring Break starts, Waverly and Nicole drive out to a house on one of the lakes.

“Finally,” Nicole mutters, leaning her seat back a bit in Waverly’s Jeep. “Peace and quiet.”

“You’re still stuck with me,” Waverly says, grinning.

“Sure, but I actually like the sound of your voice. Everybody else? Eh.”

“What makes my voice so nice?”

Nicole closes her eyes and sets her head against the headrest. “Easy to fall asleep to.”

Waverly goes to aim a light punch to her arm, but she’s intercepted by Hawk, who leans forward from the backseat to lick Nicole in the face. Waverly laughs loudly as Nicole splutters. “Good dog, Hawk,” Waverly snickers.

“Asshole,” Nicole grumbles.

“Just like his mom,” Waverly says affectionately.

“I thought we were married.”

“Wow, Nicole. That’s just wrong. Marrying your mother.”

Nicole groans quietly. “Can I go back to teaching now?”

Waverly reaches over and softly strokes her fingers through Nicole’s hair. “No.”

 

+++++

 

_ MARCH 28 _

 

They’re lying on the couch in front of a fireplace, Hawk on the floor chewing on a brand new bone.

“I could stay here,” Nicole whispers, lips so close to Waverly’s ear that the breath of each word ghosts across it. (The “with you, forever” is implied.)

“So could I.” Waverly turns and kisses her, soft and slow. “I love you, Nicole.”

“I love you, too.”

Hawk wanders over, resting his muzzle on the couch and lightly wagging his tail and making them both laugh.

“I _also_ love _you_ , buddy,” Nicole says, reaching over and petting him.

“Do you need some time alone?” Waverly teases.

“He’s okay. Besides. I think I need some time alone with _you_.”

“Isn’t that why we’re out here?” Waverly asks with a slow smile.

“Well, I _thought_ so.”

Waverly kisses her again, more firmly, with more heat, and grins into it. “Then why don’t we head to bed, Professor?”

 

+++++

 

_ APRIL 7 _

 

“You have to help the mages, Nicole. You _have_ to.”

“Waverly…”

“They haven’t done anything wrong! It’s not their fault!” Waverly flips a few pages forward in the binder balanced across her knees where they are drawn up in front of her on the couch. “Besides. According to the story path I plotted out, if you side with the Temp-”

“The Templars are just doing their jobs, Wave. They’re trying to keep people safe. You don’t want a bunch of demons from the Fade running around, do you?” Nicole rests the controller on the cushion next to her while she reaches for her package of sour gummy worms.

Waverly groans and drops her head back against the couch, absentmindedly scratching behind Hawk’s ears. He somehow managed to sneak his head into her lap about half an hour ago, and she still hasn’t even noticed.

“Come on, Nic. You already insist on bringing Cassandra everywhere with us. She’s such a grumpy Templar.”

“She’s the _Seeker_ , Wave. Her duties are very important to her.”

“No excuse, Professor. She’s grumpy. I still say she just needs to get laid. Too bad she’s not into out Inquisitor.” Waverly waggles her eyebrows and elbows Nicole lightly in the ribs.

Nicole just snorts and passes Waverly her pretzel M&M’s. “Varric would have a field day with that. _Scandalous_.”

“So, it’s settled, then. We’re backing the mages,” Waverly says before popping a few of the candies into her mouth.

“Wave…” Nicole whines, picking the controller back up.

“You know, for someone who insisted that story-driven games like this were too boring to get interested in, you sure do have a lot of opinions.” Waverly raises an eyebrow.

“Hey, I’ve invested over sixty hours playing this game with you already. I think I’ve earned the right to be opinionated.”

“Well, Professor,” Waverly says in _that_ voice, and Nicole gulps. “If you insist on backing the Templars, you will have _also_ earned the right to sleep on the couch.”

“Mages? I _love_ mages. My sister was a mage.”

Waverly rolls her eyes. “Wrong game, dork. Hawke’s sister was a mage. Not the Inquisitor.”

“How do you even know that?” Nicole asks with a furrowed brow. “I thought this was your first video game experience.”

Waverly taps the binder on her knees. “Research, babe. I did my research.”

Nicole just shakes her head with a laugh. “I don’t know why I even bother to ask.” She lingers on the Templar dialogue option and looks at Waverly out of the corner of her eye.

“ _Couch_ , Nicole.”

With a sigh, she flicks it over to the mage option. “Yes, dear. Whatever you say.”

“Such a good girl…” Waverly coos in the voice usually reserved for Hawk, and she scratches Nicole behind the ear just like she is still doing to the dog in her lap with her other hand.

“Ass,” Nicole mumbles, but leans into it just the same.

 

+++++

 

_ APRIL 14 _

 

“You know, Professor Badass, you aren’t half bad,” Wynonna says as she tosses popcorn into her mouth.

“Uhm… thanks?”

“You’re welcome.” Wynonna stands for a moment to yell at the umpire. When she sits back down, she says, “Are you going to make a next step, Haught?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you going to ask her to move in with you or something?”

Nicole chokes on her soda. “Er. Uh. I.”

Wynonna laughs and pats her on the back. “Breathe, Professor. Christ. I didn’t ask you if you were getting married.”

“I like letting Waverly have her own space,” Nicole mutters, watching as Waverly takes the field.

“Hm.” Wynonna’s gaze stays on her sister as well as she says, “I’m not sure that’s what she wants.”

 

+++++

 

_ APRIL 26 _

 

Waverly sits in bed, waiting for Nicole to get back from her walk with Hawk. Once she walks into the room, stripping out of her sweatshirt, Waverly says, “They’re betting on us.”

“What? Who?”

“Our students. Some of the other professors. I think maybe my sister, too.” Waverly turns her laptop around so Nicole can see it. “They have their own Facebook group.”

“For the love of hell,” Nicole mutters. “Get a life.”

“It’s _hilarious_ ,” Waverly says. “Don’t pretend that it isn’t.”

Nicole scoffs. “What’s the most recent bet they have going?”

“Whether or not you’re whipped, probably.”

“ _Ouch_. That’s not accurate.”

Waverly sets her computer aside and makes her way across the bed, grabbing Nicole by the collar of her t-shirt and pulling her down to linger a kiss just short of her lips. “Are you sure about that, Professor?”

Nicole takes in a slow breath. “I can be persuaded.”

 

++++

 

_ MAY 18 _

 

Waverly works in her office and barely notices when Nicole walks in and leans down, pressing a kiss just behind her ear. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Waverly sighs, rubbing at her eyes. “I’m just tired.”

“Understandable. It’s been a long year.” Nicole leans against the desk. “You started dating some asshole professor.”

“That I did,” Waverly says with a laugh. She swallows slowly. “It’s going to be weird. Not automatically seeing you every day, now that it’s summer.”

Nicole studies her for a long moment. “What if you did?”

“Hm?”

“Move in with me.”

There’s a long pause as Waverly just stares at her. “Are you serious?”

“Wholly and entirely.”

Waverly lunges to her feet, grabbing Nicole by the face and yanking her into a kiss. When she pulls back, Nicole laughs. “Is that a yes?”

There’s a smile on Waverly’s face as she kisses Nicole again, slowly. “Wholly and entirely, Professor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @TheGaySmurf wrote one of the scenes in this chapter


	5. Summer Semester 1

_ MAY 25 _

 

“So, you’re really doing this, huh?” Wynonna asks, carrying a box out to Waverly’s Jeep. “You’re moving in with Professor Badass.”

“Yeah, I am.” Waverly hands her another box to load. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“Not at all.” Wynonna pats Waverly on the head and pulls her forward to kiss her hair. “I’m proud of you, babygirl.”

“Because I’m gonna get laid every night now?”

Wynonna scoffs and shoves her sister away from her. “Gross.”

 

+

 

When Waverly walks into Nicole’s home (which is _their_ home now, not that she has processed that yet), she finds the taller woman sitting on the floor, Hawk in her lap.

“I’m sure Waves will let you sleep in the bed still,” Nicole is murmuring, scratching her dog’s ears. “You’re my main man, after all. Such a good boy. It’s not gonna be too different. You love Waverly just like I do, don’t you?”

“What, didn’t you warn him ahead of time that I was moving in?” Waverly jokes, setting a box down on a table. “What kind of roommate are you, Haught?”

“One that can’t really get up off the floor at the moment.”

“Whoops.” Waverly goes over and reaches down to pull Nicole up, but instead Nicole yanks her down on top of her. Hawk snorts irritably and moves over to his bed as Nicole lies on the floor, Waverly on top of her.

“Hi, baby,” Nicole says with a grin. “Why don’t you stay awhile?”

Waverly laughs and kisses her. “You’re an idiot. How about I stay forever?”

“I’d be fine with that.”

“Ew. Can you two wait until I’m done bringing in boxes?” Wynonna grumbles as she walks into the house.

Nicole’s gaze shifts to her and she flushes. “Sorry, Wynonna. I didn’t realize you were here.”

“You’ll break something, and Wave is short, so I figured I was a good idea…. Waverly, stop, _please_.”

Waverly pauses in the process of kissing her way up Nicole’s neck. “Hm? Why?”

_“Why do you think?_ Because you’re an _asshole_.”

“Nicky doesn’t think that,” Waverly pouts. She looks down at Nicole. “Do you, baby?”

“I’m not stupid enough to answer that question.”

Waverly pats her on the cheek. “Good. You’re already trained.”

Wynonna snorts and sets down the box she’s carrying. “That was a given long before now.”

 

+

 

Waverly snuggles against Nicole’s side, her feet warm underneath Hawk asleep at the bottom of the bed.

“I never want this to end,” she murmurs. “Never.”

“That’s good, because you’re shit is all over the house now,” Nicole mumbles, already dozing off.

“Hey!” Waverly laughs and pokes Nicole in the side. “You’re the one who invited me, you jackass. Don’t bitch about my stuff now.”

Nicole rolls on top of her, face resting against Waverly’s throat. “No problem. It’s _our_ place anyway.”

Waverly strokes the back of Nicole’s neck gently and kisses the top of her head. _“Ours,”_ she whispers.

 

+++

 

_ JUNE 8 _

 

“Your dog is pretty popular,” Wynonna comments, looking over at Hawk, who’s sitting in the grass in a bandana, cap, and sunglasses, being petted by a small mob of children. “I think he’s the new mascot.”

“He likes attention. He’d gladly volunteer.” Nicole shrugs and takes a sip of her soda. “He also loves kids, so this is, like, the _dream_ location for him.”

“Kids, huh? You planning on giving him one to spend every day with?”

Nicole chokes and splutters and almost drops her drink into her lap.

When she raises her gaze to Wynonna, stunned, the older woman is grinning. “That reaction was _way better_ than I was anticipating.”

“I… don’t know what to do with you, Wynonna.”

Wynonna pats her on the shoulder. “You help me cheer for my baby sister, Professor Badass.”

 

+++

 

_ JUNE 11 _

 

“Waverly, where the hell are all of the utensils?”

Waverly turns around on the couch, continuing to pet Hawk on the top of the head as he dozes in her lap. “Second drawer on the left.”

“Why… are they… _why._ ”

“Better organized that way.”

Nicole runs a hand through her hair, bewilderment on her face. “You… reorganized my kitchen.”

“I reorganized _our_ kitchen, yes. Your method looked like you were a twenty-year-old male bachelor.”

“First of all, ouch. Second of all, how am I supposed to find anything?”

“It’s not that hard, Nicole.”

“But you didn’t even _ask_ me.”

“I didn’t really think I _needed_ to.” Waverly stands up, making Hawk whine irritably. As she walks into the kitchen, she says, “I was moving in, Nicole. Sometimes things happen. We have to merge our space and our styles eventually.”

“Which is fine, but can’t we start with, like, I don’t know, agreeing on the color of the couch pillows or something?” Nicole opens another cabinet and almost slams it closed. “Jesus Christ! You moved the _bowls_ , too? Is _anything_ where it belongs?”

Waverly sets her jaw and folds her arms. “You make it sound like it is _such a hardship_ to change _one thing_ to the way I like it. Everything else here is still set up to your specifications! I can’t change _anything_ without your approval?”

“It is not a hardship, Waverly, I just expect my things to be where I put them!”

“Nicole! They’re _our things_! That is what you agreed to! If you can’t fucking handle that, then why am I even here?”

Nicole shoves past her and heads towards the front door. “I don’t know, Waverly! Maybe you shouldn’t be!”

She slams the door shut behind her, and in moments Hawk is at Waverly’s side, crying and rubbing against her hand.

She says nothing to comfort him. She just sits down on the floor, pulls him close to her, and hugs him while she cries.

 

+

 

Nicole comes back at one in the morning, as if she’s hoping that Waverly will be asleep and they won’t have to talk.

(She was.)

Waverly is sitting up in bed when Nicole walks in, a little disheveled, eyes red.

“You look like crap,” Waverly comments.

“Thanks,” Nicole rasps. “I heard it was the new style.”

“We fought over _silverware_.”

Nicole gives a soft laugh and sits down on the foot of the bed. “Yeah. Yeah, we did.”

“What is wrong with us?”

“I was being a dick.  You’re well within your right to have things in this house set up more to your liking. It’s supposed to be your home too.”

“Yeah, well, _I_ should’ve asked first. Or at least made you a part of it. It’s _your_ home, too.”

Waverly scoots forward and gently kisses Nicole on the lips. “You owe Hawk an apology. He was upset. I’ve already made my penance.”

“I’ll apologize in a few minutes.”

“Oh? What do you need to do now?”

Nicole moves towards her, pushing her onto her back and getting on top of her. “A different sort of penance.”

 

+++

 

_ JUNE 29 _

 

“Holy hell, look at that ’56 Thunderbird. It looks straight out of a movie! And that ’62 Aston Martin DB1, _Jesus_.”

Waverly smiles with bewildered amusement as Nicole drags here through the aisles of the car show, excitedly naming off every car she saw, even though she knew Waverly could read each of the labels.

“1939 Dodge Pickup! ’46 Ford Pickup! ’49 Chevy Classic! ’53 Corvette! ’57 Eldorado Brougham! ’57 Bel Air! ’57 Stingray! ’57 Gullwing! ’64 Bentley Continental! ’65 Pontiac GTO! ’66 Shelby AC Cobra! ’67 Shelby Mustang GT500! ’69 Camaro Z28! ’70 Hemi ‘Cuda!”

She drags Waverly towards cars that, in Waverly’s opinion, are far too recent to be in a car show, but Nicole’s excitement never falters.

“2000 Lamborghini Diablo! ’15 Challenger Hellcat! ’17 Fiat 124 Spider! ’17 Hennessey Exorcist Camaro ZL1! ’17 Saleen Mustang 302! ’17 Shelby Super Snake! ’18-”

Nicole breaks off suddenly, noticing a car on the other side of the field.

“What’s the matter, Nicky? Found your one true love?”

Without giving an answer, Nicole hurries off in the direction of one specific blue car and reads the plaque.

“The 1978 SS Chevelle, last in the SS Chevelle line of cars.” Nicole blinks at the car, then the sign, then back, repeatedly.

“Uhm. Honey. Are you okay?”

“I don’t… The ’78 can’t be the last model Chevelle.”

“Why not?”

“Because I have… an _’89_ Chevelle.” Nicole flags down the owner of the car in front of her, scrolls through her phone, and holds up a picture of her own car. “Excuse me, do you know happen to know what model this is?”

He takes one look at it, nods, and replies, “1974 Chevelle SS 454.”

As he walks off to look at the car next to his, Nicole blinks again and looks at Waverly. “But it’s not… I thought… Oh, _son of a bitch_.” She gives a small laugh as she tucks her phone back into her pocket.

“What?”

“1974 is when my father graduated from the academy. He bought the car _then_ , and when I got older he must’ve changed the story to make it sound cooler to me.”

Waverly raises an eyebrow at her. “You’ve been putting the wrong year on your registration since you got a car?”

“Probably not. I never look at it. I’ve been renewing it since my dad put it in the first time.”

Waverly laughs and tucks herself under Nicole’s arm, pulling her away from the Chevelle. “Well, look on the bright side, Nicky.”

“What’s that?”

“He could’ve lied about your birthday.”

 

+++

 

_ JULY 4 _

 

Waverly and Nicole sit on chairs outside of Gus’s place, watching Doc and Dolls argue over the rules of bean bag toss.

“It’s nice to see them get along,” Waverly comments.

“It’ll be nice to see it if it ever happens,” Nicole replies. “Where’s Wynonna?”

“To quote her text message, ‘pickin’ up a shitton of booze’.”

“Classy.”

“It’s a holiday.”

Nicole pulls Waverly closer to her and puts her arm around her shoulders, watching as Hawk snatches one of the bean bags and runs off with it. “Thank you.”

Waverly squints up at her. “For what?”

“For keeping me from being a miserable, lonely wretch for the rest of my life.”

“It’s only the summer, Nic. Don’t give me credit yet.”

Nicole laughs and kisses Waverly on the temple. “Duly noted.”

Gus walks over, delivering two plates full of burgers and pickles and fries and fruit. “The two of you had best eat, because Lord knows when those two knuckleheads will remember to.”

“Thank you, Gus. I’m sure Hawk will be back over here in about ten seconds.”

Gus winks at Nicole. “I already have a burger put aside for him.”

Nicole laughs loudly. “Well, then you’re his new favorite person. Waverly tried to give him broccoli the other night. He pretty much spit it at her.”

_“Excuse me, he ate it just fine.”_

“Well, I’m sure he appreciated the effort.” Gus took a sip of a water bottle she has slung into the pocket of her apron. “Remember that there are gonna be fireworks in about an hour and a half.”

Waverly glances at Nicole, who had immediately stiffened next to her. “We’ll probably head out before then, if that’s okay.”

“Sure. Just make sure you eat plenty before you go.”

“Absolutely.”

 

+

 

Nicole lies on the couch with her head in Waverly’s lap, watching her play a video game.

“Why do I have to do this, again?” Waverly whines, pouting at the screen.

“Because you made me play about a hundred hours of _Dragon Age_. Jump up onto that ledge.”

“That was different.”

“Not really. I like this game. I think you should play it. Seems like the same thing to me.”

Waverly accidentally drops the controller lightly onto Nicole’s face. “Whoops.”

“Ass.”

“What the hell kind of weapon is this anyway? Who beats people to death with a giant key?”

“It’s a sword.”

“That is a _key_.”

“It slashes things. It’s a blade.”

“I think you’re just making things up because this game is ridiculous.”

Nicole reaches up and strokes Waverly’s cheek. “Shhhh. Shut up and play the game.”

Waverly tries to bite her hand.

 

+++

 

_ JULY 26 _

 

They drive for a little over five hours and end up at Brigantine, New Jersey’s beach.

Waverly sets her bag down in the sand, helps Nicole carefully set up blankets and an umbrella, and then sprints into the ocean.

When she comes back, grinning and soaking wet, Nicole squints at her over her sunglasses.

“Looks like… fun?”

“You’re lame,” Waverly says. She flops down on top of Nicole to get her wet. “Come in the water with me.”

“No thanks. I’m not overly confident in my swimming ability. I’d rather not drown.”

“Mm. Fair enough.” Waverly kisses her (it tastes like saltwater) and stands up, patting Hawk on the head. “Good boy,” she coos. “In a little bit we’ll play with the Frisbee, okay?”

She then runs back into the surf.

Nicole watches her in the waves, idly scratching the dog on the top of the head as Waverly giggles and splashes and enjoys the cool waters.

She pets Hawk and whispers, “I’m going to marry that girl.”


	6. Fall Semester 2

_ AUGUST 20 _

 

When Nicole walks into her classroom, one of her students immediately raises her hand.

“Yes?”

“Is it true that you moved in with Professor Earp?”

Nicole blinks at her as murmuring erupts around the room. “How do you people even find out about these things?”

“Facebook. Twitter. Snapchat. There’s a longer list, but those are the ones you’d probably know.”

“Oh?” Nicole raises an eyebrow. “Why? Am I old?”

“Well… how old are you?”

“Thirty in October.”

A few of the students snicker. “Yeah, Professor, you’re old.”

Nicole sighs and starts handing out the syllabus. “Great.”

 

+

 

Waverly glances up as Nicole walks in the front door and immediately collapses on the couch. “You look like you’ve been having a fun day.”

“I don’t like working anymore. I want to retire.”

“You’re out of luck there, Professor. We have to pay the mortgage.”

“I already paid most of it off with settlement money,” Nicole mumbles into the couch cushions.

“Mhm. Well, _most_ is not _all_ , sadly.” Waverly turns Nicole over on the couch and gets on top of her. “I can alleviate that stress if you’d like.”

Nicole’s eyes skim the length of Waverly’s torso. “Please do.”

Waverly gets off of her and heads towards the kitchen. “Chinese or pizza, then?”

Nicole groans loudly and rolls back over on the couch. “I hate you.”

“That’s not a food group, Nicole.”

 

+++

 

_ SEPTEMBER 3 _

 

“WAVERLY!”

“Whoops.” Waverly winks at her class and shrugs. “And now, kids, a demonstration of a brief domestic argument.”

Nicole swings into the doorway and points at her, face flushed bright red. “Seriously? _Seriously?_ In the middle of class? Again!”

“Excuse me, Professor Haught, I am teaching right now.”

_“SO WAS I!”_

Waverly snickers, a sound that’s echoed by a few of her students. “Then maybe you should get back to it.” She walks over to Nicole and softly strokes her cheek. “I’ll make it up to you. We can pick up candy on the way home.”

“… Sour candy?”

“Of course.”

Nicole hesitates. “Well. Okay. A _lot_ of sour candy, though…”

Waverly kisses her cheek. “Naturally. Now shoo.”

A note of confusion on her face, Nicole turns and heads back down the hallway. Waverly claps her hands in front of her and says to her class, “And that, students, is how you properly train your significant other.”

_“I HEARD THAT.”_

“And this is how you close your door, so that they can’t yell at you when the brainwashing wears off.”

 

+++

 

_ SEPTEMBER 19 _

 

“Have you ever thought about getting in touch with your family again?” Waverly asks quietly across the dinner table.

Nicole pauses in the middle of a bite of pasta. “Uhm.” She swallows painfully. “N-No, not really. I’m nothing but a disappointment to them. I know that. Because I got shot and couldn’t finish the family career. So… No. I’ve never considered reaching out to them. Why put myself through the rejection?”

Waverly reaches across the table and squeezes her hand. “I just was asking, baby. It’s okay.”

“Yeah, well. I don’t think it’ll be changing any time soon.”

Waverly pokes at her food absentmindedly. “Yeah.”

 

+++

 

_ OCTOBER 11 _

 

They go on a gentle hike on a path near a cliff, which goes well until Hawk decides that he’s afraid of heights.

Waverly bundles him into her backpack and hefts him up onto her back, which, to both of their surprise, stops his whining.

“Poor little guy,” Nicole says, stroking her dog between the ears.

“He’s not all that _little_ , Nic.”

“You’re gonna hurt his feelings.”

Waverly snorts. “I’m gonna hurt something _else_ in a minute.”

“Is it your back?”

“You are not going to enjoy what is going to happen to you when we get home,” Waverly mutters under her breath.

“ _Pretty_ sure I will.”

Before Waverly can shoot off a retort, Hawk licks the back of her ear and snuggles into her shoulder. She sighs. “He’s lucky he’s so cute.”

“He really is.” Nicole shoves her hands into her pockets. “You know, I… _I_ should be the one carrying him. He’s _my_ dog.”

“Seriously? Nic, that would _murder_ your leg. I’d be calling an ambulance.”

“Yeah, but still.”

“Nicole.” Waverly pulls her down towards her and kisses her softly. “He’s my dog too, y’know.”

A grin forms on Nicole’s face, bright and gentle. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Waverly replies, also grinning. “Now c’mon, Haught. We’ve got places to be.”

 

+

 

When they get home, Waverly groans quietly and collapses on the couch. “Hawk, I love you, but I’m putting you on a diet.”

He licks her nose, and she groans again, rubbing at her face.

Nicole, limping heavier than she had been before they left, strokes her fingers through Waverly’s hair and murmurs, “Hey. How about a nice warm bath? You deserve one.”

“God. Yes. Please.”

Before Nicole can walk away, Waverly adds, “Can there be bubbles?”

Nicole laughs. “Yes, Waverly, there can be bubbles.”

 

+

 

With Hawk settled into his bed for the night, Nicole leads Waverly into the bathroom, gently stripping off her clothes.

“Tell me if the water’s right,” Nicole whispers.

Waverly dips her fingers through the coating of bubbles and nods. “Perfect.”

“Good.” Nicole scoops her up in a fluid move that makes Waverly squeak, then gently deposits her into the warm, soothing water. “Do you want to know a secret?” she asks against Waverly’s ear.

“Yes,” Waverly breathes.

“This is a heated tub.”

_“Seriously?”_

“Mhm. So you can relax for as long as your muscles need.”

Nicole starts to pull away, but Waverly grips her shirt with a wet and soapy hand. “Wait. What about you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Your leg, Nicole. I’m not blind.”

Nicole rubs the back of her neck awkwardly. “I wasn’t the one carrying a dog around all day.”

“I don’t really give a shit. You got a huge tub with a heating element. Use it. Get in here with me, Haught.”

“Hm. I don’t really know how I’m supposed to turn down a request like that.”

Waverly grins up at her. “You aren’t.”

Nicole chuckles softly and pulls off her clothes before clumsily sliding into the tub behind Waverly. She lets out a short, sharp breath as Waverly cautiously settles back against her.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“No. Just took a second of adjustment.” Nicole links her hands in front of Waverly’s stomach and kisses behind her ear. “I forget how to relax sometimes.”

“It’s alright. That’s what I’m here for.” Waverly rests the side of her head against Nicole’s jaw. “It’s why we’re here for each other.”

 

+++

 

_ NOVEMBER 28 _

 

“You aren’t getting past me, Earp,” Nicole says with a grin, staring into Waverly’s eyes.

“Please. I know for a fact I can outrun you.”

_“Low blow.”_

Waverly laughs at the exact moment that Doc hikes the football to Wynonna.

Doc is immediately tackled in what’s essentially a clothesline from Dolls (part of an ongoing ‘who will injure who first’ battle that’s been going on all game and that Wynonna summed up with a scoff of ‘boys’), and Chrissy heads for Wynonna, leaving Nicole and Waverly facing off as Wynonna tosses the football to her sister.

“No way, Earp,” Nicole says, backing up slowly as Waverly advances.

“What’ll you give me for it?” Waverly asks cheekily.

“You get to call all the shots in sex for a week?”

“Make it two weeks and it’s a deal.”

“Sold.”

“Done.”

Nicole easily grabs Waverly around the waist and brings them both, cackling, to the grass. As Hawk races over to try to nose the ball out of Waverly’s hands, Wynonna yells, “You guys aren’t playing right!”

“Yeah,” Doc says, now nursing a split lip. “It’s no fun if you don’t play right.”

“Oh, shut up,” Waverly replies, pinning Nicole down and kissing her.

“Gross,” the others all whine.

Waverly flips them off over her shoulder, just in time for Gus stepping out the back door to call them in for dinner.

_“Waverly Earp!”_

“Oops,” Waverly giggles into Nicole’s mouth.

Nicole shakes her head and snickers. “Nice knowing you while it lasted.”

 

+++

 

_ DECEMBER 14 _

 

They both try to grade finals in the living room, and it doesn’t go well.

“How do you work like this?” Waverly asks, staring at the disorganized pile of paper spread out across Nicole’s side of the room.

“It’s a system,” she replies. “Sort of only makes sense in my head. But it works. I kind of need the chaos to get anything done.”

Waverly shoots a glance at the record player in the corner. “And the music?”

“Hm? Oh. Yeah. I can’t really think without it. I’ve tried headphones, radios, pretty much everything I can find. That’s the only thing I’ve found works.”

“Okay, but I usually prefer some… quiet. And a lot cleaner of a workspace.”

Nicole glances up at her, confusion prickling in her eyes. “Uhm. Okay. I really don’t know what to do about that.” She gestures around her. “This is how I handle finals week.” She sits back a bit on the couch and frowns. “You never noticed before?”

“How could I have? We tried to avoid each other while grading.”

“For good reason, apparently,” Nicole snorts.

Waverly grips the binder in her hands. “What’s the supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, Wave. I just don’t really see how I’m supposed to completely change my entire finals method.”

With gritted teeth, Waverly says, “Well, _you’re_ expecting _me_ to do it.”

“It is just some paper, Waverly! It’s on my side of the table anyway! Get over it! Why does it matter!”

“If it doesn’t matter, why can’t you just fix it?”

“Because there’s nothing _wrong with it!_ ”

Waverly slams her hand down on the table. She doesn’t notice Nicole flinch, already shoving her books and papers into her backpack. “I’m going to the campus library to do my work. You know. In a nice, neat, quiet, _academic_ space. Professional.”

“Is that how it’s going to be?” Nicole asks, coldly.

“That’s how it’s going to be,” Waverly replies.

 

+

 

It’s almost midnight when Waverly walks back into the house and finds Nicole, sound asleep on top of the paper she was grading.

Smiling softly, Waverly creeps over to her and gently strokes her knuckles down Nicole’s cheek.

“Hey, baby,” Waverly whispers.

Nicole wakes slowly, blinking up at her with sleep heavy in her eyes. “Wave,” she mumbles. “Hi.”

“C’mon. You should get into bed.”

As she helps Nicole stumble towards the bedroom, Waverly says, “I’m sorry. What happened earlier was stupid.”

Nicole shakes her head. “No. We’re partners. We’re s’posed to behave like it. Both at fault for this one.”

“We’ll figure out a solution in the morning,” Waverly says, lowering Nicole to the bed and pulling off her Converse.

“Got one,” Nicole replies, rubbing at her eyes. “Gonna make one of the rooms your office.”

Waverly freezes, halfway through untying one of Nicole’s shoes. “What?”

“You d’serve it.”

Waverly crawls up the bed and straddles Nicole, leaning down to kiss her fiercely. “Have I told you that I love you more than anything?”

Nicole shakes her head. “Hawk more.”

With a laugh, Waverly kisses Nicole again and then settles on top of her, not even bothering to change into pajamas. “Yeah. Okay. But you’re a very close second, Nicole Haught. And don’t you ever forget it.”


	7. Winter Semester 2

_ DECEMBER 15 _

 

Nicole wakes up with Waverly asleep on top of her and a shoe still on one of her feet.

She presses a soft kiss to the underside of Waverly’s jaw and smiles slightly, watching her sleep. It takes a lot to build a home together. Especially when _rebuilding_ to accommodate someone new after everything is already set exactly the way one person likes it.

Waverly has been patient through it all, through the discovery of the little adjustments that need to be made to make it _her_ home too, and Nicole can’t possibly love her any more.

“Hawk,” Nicole whispers into the darkness. “C’mere, buddy.”

The dog jumps up onto the bed with minimal effort, curling up and settling on top of Nicole and Waverly’s feet.

“Good boy,” Nicole murmurs.

Then she settles again, with her two favorite people in the world, and goes back to sleep.

 

+++

 

_ DECEMBER 21 _

 

“I’m gonna get you a puppy for Christmas,” Nicole declares, staring at a tiny beagle bouncing around between a group of children.

“Implying that you haven’t gotten me a Christmas present yet? Harsh, Haught.”

“Er. Uh. That wasn’t. What I meant.”

Waverly leans up to kiss her on the cheek. “I know exactly what you meant, you big goofball.”

Nicole spins her around and backs her up a bit, positioning her in a specific location near a shop. “I love you, you know that?”

“… I do. Why are you acting weird?”

Nicole points above their heads at the mistletoe hanging in the doorway. “You’ve gotta kiss me now.”

Waverly laughs loudly and tugs Nicole forward by her scarf. “Such a hardship,” she teases, before pressing her lips hard against Nicole’s.

They continue to walk, enjoying the atmosphere of the little shopping center, watching all of the children running around with their parents to get pictures with Santa.

“I love it here,” Nicole whispers absentmindedly.

“Yeah, little shop areas like this are pretty cool.”

“Well. Yes. That’s not really what I meant, though.”

Waverly looks up at her. “What do you mean?”

Nicole shrugs. “I love anywhere that I’m with you.”

“You’re a sap, Nicole Haught,” Waverly says with a grin, kissing the underside of her jaw.

“I know.” Nicole shrugs again and grins. “There’s no shame in it, though.”

 

+++

 

_ DECEMBER 25 _

 

They share a chair in their living room, Hawk asleep at their feet, drinking hot chocolate as snow quietly falls outside.

“I love you, Nicole. Never forget that, okay?”

“It’s a little scary when you say it like that, but I love you, too.”

Waverly rests her forehead against Nicole’s chin. “I’m sorry. I should’ve worded it different. I just. I need you to know that I love you and nothing changes that. Sometimes I think you forget.”

Nicole laughs softly in her ear. “You know me well, don’t you?”

“Indeed.”

Hawk sits up, resting his head on Waverly’s knee.

“What’s the matter, pal? Want to go outside?”

She heads for the back door, the dog padding behind her.

And tries not to think about whether she’ll get to keep this much longer.

 

+++

 

_ JANUARY 10 _

 

When Nicole steps into the house after her walk with Hawk, Waverly meets her at the door, stress clear on her face.

“Baby,” she says, voice soft, “no matter what happens, please just… _please_ remember that I love you and just want what’s best for you.”

Nicole blinks down at her, anxiety itching at her chest. “What are you talking about?”

Waverly reaches up and strokes her cheek. “I had to, Nicole. You have to get closure on this. It’s going to eat you alive otherwise.”

There’s a sinking feeling in Nicole’s gut that tells her exactly what to expect, and yet she’s still surprised when she steps into the living room.

And finds her father and her sister sitting on the couch.

Both James Haught and Hayley Merritt stare at Nicole with a warmth she wasn’t expecting. An almost desperate plea for conversation that scares her straight to the core, but she can’t run.

Not now.

Nicole sits down stiffly in a chair across from the couch, refusing to look at Waverly when she takes the chair next to her.

“Obviously, we all know each other,” Waverly says softly. “Nic, I invited them here so that you can talk. You need to talk, baby. Because there’s a miscommunication going on here that’s killing you, and I can’t watch it hurt you anymore. You can be pissed at me if you want. I don’t care. I love you too much to watch you suffer.”

Through gritted teeth, Nicole says, “I’m surprised you came.”

James blinks. “Why wouldn’t we come, Nicole?”

Nicole jerks a shoulder in a shrug, staring at the floor.

Hayley swallows and gives it a shot, saying, “Pete and Jenny are five now. They just had their birthday in November. David and I have a hell of a time corralling them, that’s for sure.” She hesitates when Nicole still doesn’t respond. “Th-They know who you are. I show them pictures a lot. I want them to know their Aunt Nicole, even if…”

She trails off awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Your mother wanted to come,” James said. “Grandpa, too. But Hayley and I decided that maybe it would be best not to do a full ambush.”

Nicole, still staring at the floor, finally says, “Why even bother?”

James blinks. “What?”

“Why bother with me?” Nicole asks a bit louder. “Why come here at all?” Her voice takes a bitter note as she adds, “I’m useless to you. To our family.”

With shock in her eyes, Hayley scoots forward in her seat, as if desperate to go to her little sister. “What are you talking about, Nicole?”

Nicole traces the pattern of her chair with a finger. “We were all cops. That’s our _thing_. Our legacy. It’s what we’re meant to do. And I destroyed that. I fucked it up by being a useless, _shitty_ cop who got herself shot and then couldn’t even heal herself properly afterwards.” She looks up finally, pain and anger clear in her eyes. “I’m a disgrace. And I’m not worth your time. I’m nothing but shame for all of you, and I deserve it.”

She’s crying as she puts her head in her hands, but she bucks away from Waverly’s touch as she tries to stroke her shoulder.

James and Hayley exchange a look with all of the realization, horror, shock, and sadness that they could ever manage contained within it.

Slowly, James gets up from the couch and walks over, kneeling in front of Nicole. He cautiously rests his hands on her knees and whispers, “Nic. Sweetheart. Please, look at me.”

Nicole lifts her head slowly, barely able to make eye contact with her father.

“We were never ashamed of you,” he whispers. “Ever. You got _shot_ , baby. It wasn’t your fault. It’s the risk of the job. Of course I didn’t want it to happen to you. You’re my daughter.” He hesitantly wipes a tear off of Nicole’s cheek. “But please, believe me when I say that losing the ability to be a cop in no way makes you a disgrace to your family.”

Nicole collapses, sobbing and falling forward to allow James to hug her tightly. He rubs her back gently, holding her.

“This is a lot for one night,” he murmurs. “It’s been over three years. We shouldn’t do this all at once. Hayley and I are staying at a hotel for the week. You’re under no obligation to do so. But please, Nicole. Please meet with us and talk to us. Let’s talk this through. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life without you, kid.”

Nicole nods stiffly, and her voice cracks as she whispers, “Okay, Daddy.”

 

+

 

Nicole and Waverly sit in an uncomfortable silence. Waverly can’t help but stare at her partner, just waiting for the inevitable explosion.

She crossed a line, and she knows it. No matter how badly it needed to be crossed.

After what feels like days of quiet, Nicole stands up and heads into the kitchen. Frustrated, Waverly follows.

“You can be as mad at me as you want, Nicole. I can take it. Go ahead,” she says, irritation making her reckless. “I’d rather you be mad at me now than sad for the rest of your life.”

“I am mad, Waverly,” Nicole says, whipping around to face her. “I’m _so_ mad. I can’t believe you would do that without asking me.”

“Well, I knew you wouldn’t show up if-”

“And _thank you_.”

Waverly blinks. “What?”

Nicole surges forward, catching Waverly’s mouth in a kiss so fervid that Waverly is shoved up against the cabinets. Nicole’s hands roam over Waverly’s body, searching, exploring, and Waverly loses herself in the moment until common sense kicks in and she pushes Nicole back by her hips.

The confusion and hurt in Nicole’s eyes is enough to make Waverly ache to kiss her again, but she resists the urge and murmurs, “Wait, Nic. We should _talk_.”

Nicole seems to deflate and get agitated in the exact same moment. She starts to pace around the kitchen, her limp more pronounced than Waverly is used to seeing it, rubbing her hands together in anxiety.

“When I saw them, I just…” Nicole shakes her head, tears running down her face. “God, Waves, I was so _ashamed_. Furious with you, yes. But mostly just ashamed at myself. For all of it. And then in that moment it was all so _simple_. It seems so _silly_ now. Three years, for what? For something that could have been resolved in a three minute phone call? Jesus, Waverly, I’m such a fucking idiot. I’m an _idiot_. What kind of person…” She swings to a stop and leans heavily against a chair, her head bowed. “They might not be ashamed of me, but I’m even more ashamed of myself. But at the same time, I’m so, _so_ grateful to know that they don’t… that they don’t hate me.”

Waverly runs her hand up and down Nicole’s back, pressing a soothing kiss to her shoulder.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, Nicole Haught,” she murmurs. “You were scared. You were hurt. And you bottled it all up. Please. Please don’t do this to yourself. You didn’t do anything wrong, baby. You were just scared. That’s nothing to hate yourself for.”

Nicole leans her head against Waverly’s with a soft sigh. “I’m not sure what I’d do without you, Waverly.”

“Well. Things would probably be a lot quieter around here.”

“I’m not sure I’d like the quiet,” Nicole admits softly.

Trembling just a little, she turns to Waverly again, and this time she doesn’t pull away when Nicole kisses her. She loops her arms around Nicole’s neck to deepen the embrace.

When she does step back, it’s only to whisper, “Come here, baby,” and lead Nicole off to the bedroom.

 

+++

 

_ JANUARY 20 _

 

Nicole steps into the doorway of the kitchen, watching with a soft smile as Waverly dances around, singing along to a song playing through her earbuds and mixing up a soup for dinner.

_“I bless the rains down in Africa…”_

Her smile broadens as she watches, unable to stop. There’s a warmth in her chest, a deep, unwavering love in her heart, and for once not even her leg is hurting.

_“Gonna take some time to do the things we never had…”_

Waverly finishes with a shuffling movement to the final beats, and when she looks up, she realizes with a flush of heat to her cheeks that Nicole is watching her.

“Uh…”

Nicole pulls a dollar bill out of her wallet and shoves it down Waverly’s shirt, tucking it into her bra. “Thanks for the show, babe.”

Waverly stares at her for a moment before a smile creeps its way to her lips. “I’d be careful of the repeat performance if I were you.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.” Waverly hooks her finger around the base of Nicole’s jaw and tugs her forward, stopping just short of a kiss. “I don’t know if you’d be able to handle it.”

Nicole swallows, then grins. “I’m always willing to try.”

Waverly kisses her, long and slow, then rests their foreheads together. “Hey,” she whispers. “Are we okay?”

“We’re more than okay,” Nicole replies, setting her hands on Waverly’s waist. “I promise.”


	8. Spring Semester 2

_ JANUARY 24 _

 

“How is it,” Waverly asks with a huff as she comes inside from shoveling snow off of the sidewalk, “that we get off during the _first week of classes_ and I’m _still_ doing work?”

“Oh, hush,” Nicole says teasingly, pressing a kiss to her cold nose. “I used the snowblower on the driveway before you even woke up.”

“Yeah, and how was that on your leg?” Waverly grumbles as she accepts a mug of coffee from Nicole but doesn’t drink it, just holding it in her hands to warm them.

“Not great.”

Waverly’s eyes sparkle with mischief. “Where’s Hawk?”

“Still in bed.” Nicole slurps her hot chocolate and smirks. “Why?”

“Wanna relax our muscles in a, uh… nice warm bath?”

“I dunno. You might touch me.”

Waverly tugs Nicole down by the collar of her button down and kisses her hard on the mouth. “Only if you’re lucky, Professor.”

 

+++

 

_ FEBRUARY 6 _

 

“Professor, I have a question,” a student asks as he raises his hand.

Nicole points at him. “Yes, Kirby, what’s up?”

“Why are you qualified to teach us?”

“Excuse me?”

The young man shrugs. “Well, I mean, all of the other Criminology professors used to be cops or lawyers. But not you.”

Most of the rest of the class looks supremely uncomfortable, but none of them says anything as Nicole leans against her desk, trying not to let her voice crack. “Well. I have a Master’s in Criminal Justice from the University of Colorado Colorado Springs. That was good enough for this college, so it should be good enough for you.”

Before Kirby can speak again, Nicole hits to the next slide of her lecture and pushes forward, trying to ignore the discomfort in the pit of her stomach.

 

+

 

Waverly stops behind Nicole and grips her shoulders, massaging them absentmindedly. “Hey,” she murmurs. “Are you okay? You seem upset.”

Nicole sinks back into the couch a bit, relaxing into her girlfriend’s touch. “One of my students asked me something today, and I… I’ve been asked it before, but I don’t know, it just stuck with me for some reason.”

“What did they ask?”

“Why I’m qualified for my job when I wasn’t a cop or lawyer.”

Waverly breath catches in her throat, and she presses a kiss to the back of Nicole’s head. “Oh, baby.”

“It’s never really been an issue. I have a Master’s. Sure, a doctorate would be easier explain, but I’ve never had complaints. But…” Nicole shrugs and fidgets with her fingers. “Sometimes I wonder why I don’t just tell them.”

“That’s _your business_ , Nicole. They don’t _need_ to know. It’s entirely your decision whether you let people know that or not.”

“Yeah,” Nicole whispers. “I just. Y’know.”

“I know, baby.” Waverly turns her head and raises her voice. “Hawk. C’mere, buddy.”

Hawk is there in an instant, hopping up onto the couch and resting his head on Nicole’s lap. Nicole starts scratching the top of his head absently, a small smile on her face.

“Feel better?” Waverly asks softly.

“Always. All I need for that is the two of you.” Nicole cranes her neck up and kisses Waverly on the cheek. “I love you, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly kisses Nicole quickly. “You damn well better, Nicole Haught.”

 

+++

 

_ FEBRUARY 14 _

 

Waverly snaps closed _Autobiography of Red_ and dismisses her class. “Have a good weekend, guys. Remember to start working on those papers, alright? Doing them the night before might make sense, but it sure as hell isn’t easier. Take care of some planning at the very least, got it?”

“C’mon, Professor,” a girl in the front of the class whines. “I’ve got a date tonight.”

Waverly gives her a slow, dopey grin. “So do I.”

 

+

 

When Waverly walks through the front door, the first thing she sees is Hawk sitting obediently on the floor, his tail thumping on the hardwood, a single flower carefully set in his jaws.

“Hi, buddy,” Waverly greets softly, setting her bag down and kissing him on the head. As she takes the flower from him, she asks, “Are you my date for the evening?”

“He has other priorities.”

Waverly looks up, and her breath catches in her throat. Nicole is leaning in the doorway, wearing dress pants, wingtips, a dress shirt, a bowtie, and suspenders.

“Jesus,” she whispers. “Are you trying to kill me, Nic?”

“Testing out a few things. For fun.” Nicole walks forward and takes one of Waverly’s hands, lifting it and kissing her knuckles. “Do you like the flower?”

“Yes. What is it?”

“ _Aquilegia coerulea._ The Colorado blue columbine. State flower of Colorado.” Nicole pulls Waverly in close, laughing a bit as Hawk pads off into another room. She grips Waverly’s hips lightly and presses a soft kiss to her forehead. “Do you even know what you’ve done for me, Waverly Earp? You pulled me out of a darkness I never thought I’d escape.”

“You pulled yourself out, Nicole,” Waverly murmurs. “All I did was give you some rope.”

Nicole chuckles and tugs Waverly a bit closer. “That’s about the only time when giving more rope is a good thing.”

“Nerd.”

“You’re one to talk.” Nicole spins Waverly and walks her towards the kitchen. “How do you feel about steak?”

“I don’t know what food is. I just want you.”

Nicole lifts Waverly’s chin with a finger and smirks. “Oh, don’t worry, Earp. I’m dessert.”

 

+

 

Waverly creeps out of the bedroom early in the morning to get a glass of water from the kitchen. As she pours water from the pitcher, Hawk pads sleepily into the room, giving her a curious tilt of his head.

“Hi there, buddy,” she greets in a whisper. “Ice cube?”

She reaches into the freezer and hands him one, and he plops down onto the floor to crunch on it. Waverly watches him in silence as she drinks her glass, then sets it down next to the sink.

“You want to know a secret, Hawk?”

When he thumps his tail in response, Waverly crouches down in front of him and starts scratching his ears. “I’m marrying that girl. I’ll give her another year to ask me. If she doesn’t, I’m going to do it my own damn self. Because I love her. Is that okay?”

Hawk raises his head and licks her chin, making her laugh softly.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

+++

 

_ FEBRUARY 22 _

 

“So let me get this straight,” Waverly says, watching Nicole struggle with her controller. “The first game came out in 2002.”

“Right.”

“And the second one came out in 2005.”

“Mhm.”

“And now this one, the third one, is released now in 2020.”

“Yep.”

“But in between then there were other games released that weren’t… sequels?”

“They were sequels but not _numbered sequels_. And there was a prequel. Maybe two prequels? I don’t know.”

Waverly stares at the screen for a long moment. “That doesn’t make any sense at all, Nicole.”

Nicole laughs, then mutters a curse as she gets a death screen. “No. No, it does not.”

 

+++

 

_ MARCH 20 _

 

A freak snowstorm cancels school, and Waverly and Nicole invite Wynonna, Dolls, and Doc over to their home.

“We could always play strip poker,” Wynonna jokes, eyeing Dolls and Doc with a smirk on her face.

“Sorry, but I’m absolutely not playing strip poker with my sister,” Waverly says, throwing a pillow at her face.

“Guys, calm down,” Nicole says. “There are plenty of things in this house that we can play.”

Wynonna raises an eyebrow. “Why, are you a board game nerd in addition to being a video game nerd?”

Nicole hesitates, shooting a glare at Dolls, who can’t stop smirking.

_“Oh my god, you are. Professor Badass is a board game nerd.”_

“Just for that, you’re getting the worst color for your game pieces,” Nicole mutters as she gets up and heads down the hallway towards the storage closet.

 

+

 

_“FUCK YOU, JOHN HENRY, I HAD THAT DESTINATION CARD!”_ Wynonna shouts as Doc claims a long route on the board.

“Sorry, darling,” Doc replies with a smirk. “It’s _Ticket to Ride_ , not _Ticket To Sit On Your Ass And Hoard Your Cards Until You Get The Right Ones_.”

“Wynonna, don’t spill beer on my board game,” Nicole says casually, rubbing Waverly’s feet absentmindedly as they sit in her lap.

“Fuck you,” Wynonna jokes. “I’ll buy you a new one.”

“It’s $35.”

Wynonna blinks at her, then slowly turns and sets her beer down on a coaster, far away from the game.

“Whose turn is it?” she asks, her voice calm.

There’s laughter from the others, and Waverly grins at her sister. “Yours.”

Wynonna sighs heavily and stares down at the board.

“Fuck.”

 

+++

 

_ APRIL 7 _

 

“This is just awful,” Nicole mumbles as Waverly straddles her in her office chair. “We deserve to lose our jobs.”

“Probably.” Waverly tugs Nicole’s collar aside and sucks at the side of her neck.

Nicole takes in a sharp breath. “You’re a bad influence, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly kisses her way down the edge of Nicole’s shirt as she mutters, “I’m more than okay with that, if I’m being honest.”

With a soft groan, Nicole says, “It’s worth it.”

Laughing, Waverly gives her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. “Then stop complaining and make better use of your mouth, Professor.”

Nicole smirks. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

+++

 

_ APRIL 19 _

 

“Can I ask you something?” Wynonna asks, as she and Nicole watch Waverly take a ball and walk to first base.

“You already did.”

“Shut up.”

“Yes,” Nicole laughs. “What is it?”

“What did you do to my sister?”

Nicole blinks rapidly at Wynonna, startled. “I-I don’t… I’m not sure I understand what you mean.”

“Waverly is usually happy. It’s just her thing. But there’s always a slight… fakeness? To it? She’s putting on a show, because she _needs_ to be happy. She pretended to hate you, sure. But she’s always been so goddamn _pleasant_. In a false way that made me worry about her.” Wynonna glances at Nicole. “But with you? It all seems real.”

Nicole watches Waverly steal second. “I don’t really know what to say, Wynonna. She’s changed me, too. I guess we just love each other, and have slowly become all the better for it.”

Wynonna hesitates for a long moment before nodding and turning her attention back to the game. “For the record?” she says, voice almost inaudible. “I’m glad it’s you.”

 

+++

 

_ MAY 4 _

 

When Criminology 405 files into their classroom, they find their professor standing at her desk, staring down at nothing. Hawk is sitting obediently next to her, happily watching the students enter, but the atmosphere in the room is tense. Quiet.

After a full five minutes of silence, Nicole says, “Hawk, stay.” She turns and walks out of room, leaving her class the murmur amongst themselves in confusion.

When she returns, she’s leading Waverly, who looks just as baffled as the kids. Nicole murmurs something into her partner’s ear and gestures at an empty seat at the back. Waverly, still looking lost, heads to the back and sits down.

Nicole returns to her desk and leans against the side of it, scratching Hawk on the top of the head.

Finally, she starts to speak.

“I’ve gotten a few questions about what qualifies me to teach you.”

Kirby flushes red and stares down at his textbook, but Nicole shakes her head.

“It isn’t something I haven’t gotten before. This is a major where past experience can certainly come in handy. It’s something that can really be important for all of you to know.” She pauses, sighing before raising her head, avoiding eye contact with her students and instead making it with Waverly. “The truth is that I have experience that I simply have never before been comfortable talking about. But it’s important. And I think that any of you who want to become cops, or any sort of law enforcement, need to know what I know. You need to understand that sometimes you can do everything right, and everything will still go wrong.”

She trails off, falling silent again, until Kirby hesitantly raises his hand.

“Professor?” he prompts, his voice far more gentle than it has been in any lecture previously.

“Right, sorry.” Nicole laughs slightly, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand. “It’s just still something I’m getting used to, guys. Sorry.”

She takes in a deep breath and slowly sits down on the floor, pulling Hawk into her lap, where he curls up and rests his head against her.

“I used to be a cop. A sheriff’s deputy in Colorado. That, along with the Master’s degree, is what qualified me to teach here.” Nicole swallows and starts stroking Hawk’s back. “I’m not sure if you’ve all come up with your own theories as to the origins of my limp, but I’m going to tell you the true one. I was shot. Three times. The only reason I didn’t die was because I was wearing a bulletproof vest.”

Nicole pauses as the words sink in, as the horrified glances are exchanged around the room.

“There was nothing I could do to stop it. I was just getting a coffee while I was in my uniform, I saw a woman who looked like she was in distress, and before I could even get the time to ask her what was wrong, she shot me.”

There’s a few murmurs around the room, several curses, then a girl on the right raises her hand.

“Why?”

“She had warrants,” Nicole explains. “I had no way of knowing that. No time to react. She saw the uniform, saw me approach her, and she fired.” She leans down and kisses Hawk on the forehead, then makes a lingering eye contact with Waverly, who’s smiling proudly at her.

“The point of this,” Nicole says, “isn’t to scare any of you away from police work. I loved it. I would have loved to keep doing it. But what you all need to understand is that sometimes, to the best of our abilities, things go wrong. It’s what happens. And the only way to be a good cop is to accept that and work on fixing the next thing. Otherwise, you’ll waste your life on ‘what ifs’.” She leans against the desk with a sigh. “Now, I’m going to do something that… I don’t know. Maybe it will be useful, or maybe it won’t. But it might help. Go ahead and ask me whatever you need to ask me. Even if it’s trivial. As long as I can answer it, I will. I want you all to be the best that you can be, and if I can do anything to help with that, then, I think, this class might be worth it for you all.”

There’s a long pause, in which nothing happens, and Nicole shoots Waverly a nervous glance as if afraid no one will respond.

Then every single student in the room raises their hand.

 

+

 

“I’m so proud of you,” Waverly whispers, sitting on their couch with her feet up and Nicole’s head in her lap. She strokes her fingers through Nicole’s hair and rubs her thumb against her forehead. “God, baby, I’m _so_ proud of you.”

“There’s no way I would have been able to do that without you,” Nicole murmurs, catching Waverly’s hand and pressing a kiss to her palm. “Thank you. For everything.”

“You know it’s never a problem.” Waverly leans down and kisses her softly. “Are you going to make this a thing? Do this with this particular class every year?”

“… I think I might, actually.” Nicole fidgets with Waverly’s fingers absentmindedly. “They responded so much. Asked so many questions. _Good_ questions. I really feel like… I actually felt like I _mattered_ today, Waverly. Like I did something for them that made a difference. And I haven’t felt that since…”

“Since what?” Waverly prompts patiently.

“Since I wore that badge.”

Waverly smiles softly and kisses her again. “I’ll be there. Every time you do it. I want to be.”

“W-Why would you want that?”

Her smile broadening, Waverly whispers, “Because I’ve never seen you that proud of yourself. Of your accomplishments.  It’s a good look on you, Nicole Haught.”

Nicole grins up at her, dimples on full display, and carefully sits up. “C’mon, she murmurs. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Let’s.”

They head off towards the bedroom, Nicole’s arm over Waverly’s shoulders, her limp less noticeable than it has been in months.


	9. Summer Semester 2

_ MAY 30 _

 

“Yahtzee!”

“We’re playing _Settlers of Catan_ , John Henry.”

Doc throws a pretzel at Dolls. “It’s a figure of speech, my friend.”

Nicole, propped up on the couch next to Waverly, rolls her eyes and fidgets with her cards as she watches Hawk hurry over to eat the fallen pretzel. “Try not to toss food around, guys. My vacuum cleaner will gain weight.”

“As annoying as the boys trying to fatten up our dog is,” Waverly says, leaning over to kiss Nicole, “I _do_ really like these game nights. We should keep them up.”

“Mhm. Did you just sneak a look at my cards?”

“What? I would never!”

Wynonna snorts. “Used to do that to me all the time when we were kids.”

Nicole raises an eyebrow at her. “Your sister kissed you all the time?”

“She looked at my cards, and you damn well knew what I meant, Professor Badass,” Wynonna growls, jabbing a finger in Nicole’s face.

With a shrug, Nicole grins and says, “Too good to pass up.”

“Yeah. I know.” Wynonna looks back at her cards, muttering under her breath. “That’s why I’m so pissed.”

 

+++

 

_ JUNE 5 _

 

“Aw. Look at him pout.”

Nicole glances over at Hawk, curled up in his bed and staring woefully at them with his head on his paws. She laughs and says, “He thinks we’re leaving him here.”

“Have you _ever_ done that?”

“Nope. In his mind, that pout has let him go on every trip I’ve ever gone on.”

Waverly laughs and crouches down to pet the dog on the head. “It’s a magic pout.”

Nicole folds one of her vests and sets it in her suitcase. “Thank you, by the way. I know I keep saying it. But thank you.”

“Nic, I’ve told you. There’s no need for thanks. I _want_ to go with you.” Waverly pats Hawk and stands, crossing back over and hooking her fingers in Nicole’s belt. She pulls Nicole towards her and kisses her hard on the mouth. “I’ve already decided to be here for you. Through _all of it_. Going home to Colorado is a part of that.”

“Yeah, but at the time I don’t think you were really expecting a twenty-seven-hour car ride.”

“I would never have expected you to shove poor Hawk into a kennel _or_ onto an airplane.” Waverly plays with the collar of Nicole’s shirt. “I love you, Nicole. I’m _here_. I’m in it for the long haul, and no road trip is going to scare me. Got it?”

Nicole grins slowly and kisses her. “Got it,” she whispers.

 

+

 

Nicole leans back in her seat as Waverly drives her Jeep down the highway. She reaches out, interlacing her fingers with those of the hand Waverly is resting on the center console.

“Do you want to stop at the next service area for dinner?” Nicole asks, rubbing at her eyes with the heel of her free hand.

“Sure. It’s probably a good idea.” Waverly glances at her. “Did you get any rest? Would you want to drive a bit when we’re done?”

“Absolutely. Even if your stupid Jeep doesn’t drive nearly as nice as my Chevelle.”

Waverly glares at her out of the corner of her eye. “Oh, yeah? Well can you do _that_ in the Chevelle?”

Nicole looks in the rearview mirror and sees Hawk, still happily in his harness, hanging his head out of the back window. She grins softly and tightens her grip on Waverly’s hand.

“No,” she murmurs. “I guess not.”

 

+++

 

_ JUNE 6 _

 

Their first stop for the night is in Indianapolis. As Nicole gets on the phone to order a pizza to their room, Waverly sits on the floor playing an intense game of tug-of-war with Hawk.

Nicole opens her computer to do some work, and Hawk wrenches the rope out of Waverly’s hands, leaving her sprawled on the carpet.

“I hope the two of you weren’t dueling for my hand or something,” Nicole jokes.

“What if we _were_?”

“Well, then, sorry, baby, I’m going to have to leave you in Indiana.”

Waverly pouts at her. “Okay, but I can give you sex.”

Nicole pauses, her fingers frozen hovering over the keyboard. She glances behind her at her dog.

“Hawk, play her best two out of three.”

 

+++

 

_ JUNE 7 _

 

Nicole groans loudly and collapses face first onto the hotel bed, then groans even louder when Hawk jumps up to join her and lands flat on her back.

Waverly giggles and sits on the foot of the bed. “Having some trouble, babe?”

“M’tired. And sort of in pain. This was an awful idea.”

“We still have nine hours to drive. We’re only in Kansas City.”

“Fuck Missouri,” Nicole mumbles into the pillow.

Waverly laughs and pats her leg. “Lift.”

“Can’t. Move.”

“Don’t be a baby.”

Nicole whines loudly, and Waverly sighs, picking up Nicole’s legs herself and shifting so that she can set them in her lap. She starts gently rubbing the muscles of Nicole’s bad leg and almost laughs again at the noise her partner makes.

“You alright there, Haught?”

“No,” Nicole moans.

Waverly rubs her hand higher up, smirking when Nicole jerks away from her, startled.

“Wh-Wha…”

“What?” Waverly asks innocently. She moves one hand along Nicole’s thigh softly and uses the other to unbuckle Nicole’s belt. “We’re going to be at your parents’ house for a _week_ , Nic. You can’t _blame_ me for wanting to… er… _loosen you up a bit_ before we get there.”

Nicole stares up at her, breathing shallowly. “Jesus, woman, you’re going to be the death of me.”

“Is that a problem?”

Nicole groans again. “No.” She reaches up and grabs Waverly by the front of her t-shirt, tugging her down to kiss her on the mouth.

 

+++

 

_ JUNE 8 _

 

Nicole pulls the Jeep to a stop in front of a small, simple home on a nice suburban street.

“Christ,” Waverly mutters. “A _literal_ white picket fence.”

“Mom has always been proud of that,” Nicole says with an absentminded grin, anxiety clear in her voice.

“Hey.” Waverly leans over and kisses Nicole on the cheek. “We’re gonna do this, and it’s gonna be fine, okay?”

“I know.” Nicole’s grin strengthens a bit as she looks at her. “Thank you.”

Waverly glances out the windshield as she notices James and a woman his age stepping out of the front door of the house. “C’mon, baby. Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

They get out of the car, Nicole delaying a bit by opening the door for Hawk. Once she opens the gate to the fence and lets him into the yard, he immediately runs over to the front garden and pees on one of the bushes.

Nicole smacks her face with her hand. “Buddy. Really. First impressions. _Seriously?_ ”

James laughs and steps off the porch, crouching down and calling the dog over to him. “How can you blame him, Nicky? You stuffed him into a car for hours.”

“Oh, come on, Dad, we stopped to let him out. He’s just being a git.”

“If you two are done acting like it hasn’t been years,” the woman on the porch says slowly. “Can I take a good long look at my daughter?”

Nicole flushes red and ducks her head, suddenly shy. She steps forward, stopping in front of her mother. “Sorry,” she murmurs. “Hi, Mom.”

The woman stares for an eternity. Then she surges forward, burying Nicole in a hug. “Oh, my baby girl,” she whispers. “I missed you so much, darling.”

Nicole hugs her back just as tightly, sniffling into her mother’s shoulder. After a minute or so, she carefully extracts herself and gestures at Waverly.

“Waverly Earp, this is my mother, Olivia Haught. Mom, this is Waverly.” She hesitates. “This is the love of my life.”

Suddenly self-conscious, Waverly blushes and holds out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, ma’am.”

“Trust me, Ms. Earp,” Olivia says warmly. “The pleasure is all mine.”

“We have a room for you two,” James says as he continues to play with the dog. “Why don’t you go upstairs and rest for a bit? I’m sure you’re both exhausted. We’ll talk more at dinner.”

 

+

 

“Your mom seems nice,” Waverly says as she traces Nicole’s collarbone.

“Good.”

“And your dad might steal Hawk.”

“Mhm.”

“Hey.” Waverly taps Nicole’s jaw. “What’s wrong? You’re being really quiet.”

“Just… being here, I guess. I grew up in this house. It’s a little overwhelming being back.” She buries her face in Waverly’s hair. “I didn’t realize I missed them this much. Missed being a part of their lives.”

“It’s okay, baby. You’re allowed to feel a bit overwhelmed. It’s okay.”

“I couldn’t do any of this without you, Waves,” Nicole whispers.

Waverly kisses the corner of Nicole’s mouth. “You never have to.”

 

+++

 

_ JUNE 9 _

 

Waverly sits down at a backyard table next to Hayley and her husband David and laughs. “Oh boy. Nicole is going to need physical therapy when we get back home.”

Hayley chuckles, watching as her five-year-old twins climb all over their aunt. “She’ll live. Probably.”

“Wow. Tough crowd.”

“You have an older sister, right? You can’t tell me she never beat you up.”

Waverly smirks and takes a sip of her soda. “Yeah, but I always fought back.”

David grins and shrugs. “I don’t think Nic _can_ fight back.”

“True. I guess I should save her.”

Waverly gets up and goes over to the pile, and within minutes she’s engaged in an intense game of tag with the twins while Nicole just lies on the ground, Hawk licking her face as if checking to make sure she’s still alive.

“I like her,” Hayley whispers to her husband, watching Waverly run around the yard. “I like her a _lot_.”

David laughs as he gets up to check the grill. “I’m pretty sure Nicole does, too.”

 

+++

 

_ JUNE 10 _

 

“Nicky, I want you to tell me something,” Roger Haught says as he sits down on his porch next to his granddaughter.

“Yes, sir?”

“Why would you think we’d be disappointed in you after you got shot?”

Nicole takes a long slow sip of her beer, watching Waverly play fetch with Hawk in the yard. “All I ever wanted was for you and Daddy to be proud of me as a _cop_. And when I got shot without even being observant enough to take my gun off my waist, I… I don’t know. I failed my hopes, and I guess I figured I had failed yours, too.”

“Of course we expected you to be a good cop. It’s all you ever talked about being.” Roger reaches out and pats her knee. “But Nicole… You _were_ a good cop. You noticed there was something wrong with that woman, and your instincts steered you right to her. You made the right call, even if you didn’t get a right outcome.”

“But I-”

“Was I finished?”

Nicole flushes pink. “Sorry, sir.”

“The only important part of that was to be _good_ , Nicky. And you _are_ good. I can see it in you. I can see it in that girl’s eyes when she talks about you. You’re making something of yourself, even if it isn’t quite what you expected it to be.” Roger meets her gaze steadily. “I’m proud of you, kiddo. Badge or no.”

Nicole rubs at her eyes, blinking rapidly. “That’s all I want, sir. To make you proud.”

“Oh, kid.” Roger wipes a tear off of her cheek. “You and your sister both did that the day you were born, and it hasn’t stopped since.”

 

+++

 

_ JUNE 15 _

 

Waverly walks through the front door of their home and drops straight onto the floor, face first.

“Home,” she mumbles. “Sweet, sweet _home_.”

Nicole, trying not to trip over her as she walks in, says, “How’s the dog fur you definitely are eating right now?”

“Excuse me. I vacuumed before we left.”

“Yeah, but we have a golden retriever. A single strand of fur can multiply by itself if left alone.”

Waverly pushes herself slowly to her feet and grunts, “I’m going to lie in the bathtub for three hours. Thank god for heating elements.”

Nicole raises her eyebrows and smirks. “Would you like some company?”

“I dunno; the dog fur would probably clog the drain.”

“Haha, smartass.”

Waverly plays with Nicole’s collar and leans up, kissing her softly. “I would _love_ company.”

“Good.” Nicole rests her forehead against Waverly’s. “Thank you. For joining me on that trip.”

“Always.” Waverly tugs at Nicole’s hand playfully. “C’mon. I can think of a few ways you can thank me _properly_ , Professor Haught.”

Nicole grins and follows obediently. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

+++

 

_ JULY 8 _

 

Waverly comes home from a day of errands to find one room of their house completely ripped apart and Nicole lying on the couch with a bottle of beer.

“Uhm… What the hell?”

“I promised you an office,” Nicole mumbles. “You’re going to get one before the new semester starts.”

Waverly sits down on the couch next to Nicole’s legs. “I’m not sure you’re the person best physically suited to be doing that, baby.”

Nicole shrugs. “I managed today. I’ll take it easy. And when I get tired, I’ll make Wynonna get her ass over here and help.”

“Oh, well as long as Wynonna has to work for me.” Waverly grins and kisses Nicole on the mouth. “How about I make you some dinner after your long hard day of idiotic work, and then I’ll give you a massage?”

“You’re my favorite person in the world.”

“I’m ratting you out to Hawk.”

“You’re my favorite _person_ ; he’s my favorite _anything_.”

“Oh, I see,” Waverly laughs. She absentmindedly skims her fingers up Nicole’s abdomen. “Tomorrow, how about we _both_ do some work, baby? It’s _our_ house, right?”

Nicole grins, capturing Waverly’s hand and pressing her lips against the palm. “It is. And I would love that.”

 

+++

 

_ AUGUST 8 _

 

“It has been an interesting summer,” Waverly says, sitting on the back porch and watching the stars as she takes a sip of wine.

Nicole, sitting next to her and playing with the fingers of Waverly’s free hand, nods. “You certainly have made my summer’s more exciting.”

“Good way or bad way?”

Her partner winks at her. “The sex is certainly good.”

“Don’t make me spill my wine on you.”

Nicole kisses Waverly’s knuckles. “Trust me, baby. There is not a single thing I would change about what I have right here, right now, with you.”

“Not a single thing?” Waverly repeats, her brow furrowing slightly.

Nicole shakes her head and kisses Waverly’s cheek. “Nothing, baby.”

She shifts back in her seat and picks up her glass of wine, not noticing the frown on Waverly’s face.


	10. Fall Semester 3

_ AUGUST 21 _

 

They’re making out in Nicole’s classroom at the end of the day on a Friday when the janitor walks in.

There’s a long moment of awkward silence.

Nicole frozen with her hand up Waverly’s shirt.

Waverly frozen, sitting on the front desk.

The janitor frozen, looking baffled.

He finally sighs and shakes his head. He walks over, dumps the trashcan into the larger one he’s wheeling around, then heads back out of the room.

“Lock the damn door when you’re done, Haught.”

“Whoops,” Nicole mutters.

Waverly starts laughing, resting her forehead against Nicole’s neck. “We really need to get him a present when Christmas rolls around.”

“And maybe find out when his birthday is.”

“Mhm. Now, I think we were in the middle of something.”

“Right.” Nicole grins. “How could I possibly forget?”

 

+++

 

_ SEPTEMBER 10 _

 

Waverly rests in Nicole’s lap as Nicole plays a bowling game.

“I don’t understand how this is fun.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re _bowling_. On a _television_.”

Nicole grins down at her. “Is it any more boring than watching a televised bowling league?”

Waverly rolls her eyes. “I don’t watch those, either.”

“Mhm.”

Waverly idly plays with Nicole’s watch. “Can I ask you a question, Nic?”

“Of course.”

“Do you ever see yourself getting married?”

Nicole shrugs. “Maybe. Eventually.”

Waverly focuses on the watch. “What would make you want to?”

“It’s not a huge priority for me. I guess I would need for it to be a financially beneficial union or something. Definitely after the woman and I have had plenty of time to save up for it. Probably a few years into a relationship.”

“Right,” Waverly says, her voice dry. She gets up and heads towards the bedroom. “I’m going to bed.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, Nicole. I’m fine.” Waverly shoves her hands into her pocket and stalks away. “Totally fine.”

 

+++

 

_ SEPTEMBER 20 _

 

“Hey, Wave, can you pass me the pot roast?”

There’s an awkward silence as Nicole just sits there, waiting, as Waverly ignores her completely and continues eating. Wynonna, taking pity, leans across the table and hands the plate over to Nicole.

“You okay there, Waverly?”

“Absolutely,” Waverly says brightly. “Why do you ask?”

Wynonna and Gus exchange a glance. “N-No reason,” Wynonna says. “Just. Making sure.”

“Well, there’s no need to worry. Everything’s great.” Waverly turns her humorless grin to Nicole, and her voice turns just to edge of icy. “Isn’t that right, Nicole?”

“Er… Yep. That’s right.”

Nicole rubs the back of her neck, sighs, and goes back to her meal.

 

+

 

Waverly and Wynonna go outside to start a bonfire, and Nicole stays in the kitchen to help Gus with the dishes.

“So, kid,” Gus says. “What did your thick skull get you into?”

“This is sort of intentional, actually,” Nicole admits sheepishly. She leans against the counter as she dries a plate. “I kind of expected her to be pissed at me. It’s been a few days now.”

“You _intended_ for the cold shoulder?” Gus raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t think you were that stupid, Professor.”

Nicole chuckles and shrugs. “I didn’t want her guess.”

Gus studies her for a moment before smirking. “How long ago?”

“Hm?”

“How long ago did you buy the ring?”

Nicole flushes pink and grins. “The day we moved in together.”

Gus laughs and hands her another plate. “Good girl. You’re still an _idiot_. But you’re a good kid.”

“Which reminds me.” Nicole takes in a small, anxious breath. “It’s an old-fashioned notion, but… I wanted to ask… for your permission? To ask Waverly to marry me?”

“Nicole…” Gus pats her on the shoulder. “You have nothing to fear from me in that department. You’re good for her. I know that. But I’m not the person you should be asking.”

Nicole pauses. “Wynonna.”

“Mhm.”

“Would you be offended if I said that I preferred it being you?”

Gus laughs again and raises her hand, patting Nicole on the cheek roughly. “You’re an idiot. Now go outside and try to make nice with your girlfriend before she makes us all miserable.”

Nicole grins bashfully, ducking her head. “Yes, ma’am.”

She turns and hurries out of the house, leaving Gus still smiling in the kitchen.

 

+++

 

_ OCTOBER 31 _

 

Nicole opens the door and greets the kids on the porch. “Hey, guys. Would you like to take one piece each from my scary candy bucket?”

Hawk steps out next to her, dressed as a tiger. The children squeal with excitement and take candy from the bucket he’s holding in his jaws, then sprint away back to their parents.

As they head back inside, Nicole hears Waverly yell, “Uno!”

“I thought it was my turn,” Nicole says, taking a seat next to Dolls.

“Sorry; Xavier skipped you,” Wynonna snickers as she takes a sip of her whiskey.

“Rude.”

“Don’t be jealous, Nic,” Waverly says, sticking her tongue out.

Nicole, smirking, dives forward, kissing Waverly hard on the mouth and nipping at her tongue. Waverly, momentarily forgetting herself, grabs her by the back of the neck and pulls her forward, toppling her onto the couch with her.

“Jesus, assholes, _must_ you?” Wynonna picks up a glass of water from the table. “I swear, I will throw this at the both of you!”

“Sorry,” Nicole mumbles, extracting herself from Waverly. “Don’t ruin our couch. I like this one.”

“I never cared much for it,” Waverly mutters absentmindedly.

“Go ahead and wreck the couch.”

“No,” Waverly laughs, pulling Nicole’s head down and resting their foreheads together. “You like it. That’s good enough for me.”

“Ugh,” Wynonna groans. “Doc, Dolls, can you go get me a pitcher that I can start drinking this whiskey out of?”

 

+++

 

_ NOVEMBER 8 _

 

Wynonna, Waverly, and Nicole go to a hockey game and spend the entire time cheering and drinking.

“This is better than when you play it on your Xbox,” Waverly mumbles.

Nicole gives her an insulted look. “Excuse me, I have a _Playstation_.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Ouch,” Wynonna laughs. “You’re gonna get dumped, baby girl.”

“Yeah, I mean seriously, how can you-” Nicole is immediately distracted by a fight on the ice.

Waverly just smiles and reaches up to stroke the back of her neck.

 

+

 

When they get back to Nicole and Waverly’s place, Waverly immediately heads to bed. Nicole and Wynonna sit on the couch and turn on one of the postgame shows for white noise as they attempt to sober up before sleeping.

“There’s something I need to talk to you about,” Nicole says seriously. She reaches over to the table and picks up one of her game controllers. After fidgeting with it a bit, she pops open the false back and slides out a small black box, then opens it in front of Wynonna’s face, revealing a glittering diamond ring.

“Nicole, I’m flattered, but you’re dating my sister. It wouldn’t be right.”

“Jackass, will you just let me talk?”

Wynonna smirks. “Go ahead.”

“I want to marry her, Wyn.” Nicole snaps the box closed and starts playing with it in her hand. “God, I want that more than anything in this world.” She laughs softly as Hawk wanders over and rests his head in her lap. “Yes, buddy, second only to you.” As she scratches her dog on the snout, she continues, “I know it’s up to her. But I _need_ to ask you. Can I marry your sister?”

Wynonna takes a swig of her water and smacks Nicole on the shoulder. “Absolutely. But if you hurt her, Professor Badass, I’ll break your legs.”

Nicole gives a nervous laugh. “I accept that.”

 

+++

 

_ DECEMBER 11 _

 

Waverly walks into Nicole classroom on the day that Nicole has scheduled her now-every-semester speech about getting shot and the realities of being a cop.

She’s already worried when she sees Nicole just sitting on the floor, Hawk in her lap, her face buried in his fur.

Waverly sits politely at the back of the room for almost twenty minutes, watching as the students exchange confused and worried glances and Nicole doesn’t even move.

“Professor?” one girl prompts softly. “Professor Haught, are you okay?”

Nicole doesn’t answer.

After two more minutes, Waverly stands up. “Nicole?” She cautiously makes her way up to the front of the room. “Nic, baby, do you need-.”

She’s about a foot away when Nicole whispers a command to Hawk and he trots away. Then Nicole spins in a move that is only slightly awkward, shifting so that she’s on one knee in front of her.

“Wh-What…”

“C’mon, baby, you know I had to do it here,” Nicole says, the grin on her face soft and loving. “The building we were in when this whole mess began? It was too good to pass up.”

Waverly can’t comprehend what’s happening until Nicole pulls the black box out of her pocket and opens it.

“You’re an asshole, Nicole Haught,” Waverly whispers, covering her mouth and trying not to cry.

“I’m aware. But I’m trying to be cute right now, so can you save that for later?”

The entire class laughs, but Waverly can only nod.

“I don’t know what my life was before you,” Nicole says, her voice wavering. “Survival but not surviving, I guess. A darkness that I could never figure out a way to escape. I could hide it, sure. But I was never truly happy. And then you, and your smile, and your love, and I…” She swallows. “You picked up those pieces that I let shatter off of me, and you shoved them back together with some duct tape until I looked like a real person again, and I will never be able to repay that. But I will do everything in my power to try, baby, because I love you, and I’m never going to _stop_ loving you, and I want nothing more than for you to be with me for the rest of our lives.” Nicole takes in a deep breath, her dimpled smile nervous. “So… Waverly Earp? Will you marry me?”

Waverly stares at her for a long moment. She starts to cry and wipes at her eyes quickly.

“Babe, I would hate to rush you, but I’m kneeling on my bad leg like an idiot right now.”

“You’re _such_ an idiot,” Waverly sobs, reaching down and grabbing Nicole by the front of her sweater vest. She drags Nicole up off of her knee and kisses her hard on the mouth.

As the students let out whoops and cheers, Nicole rests her forehead against Waverly’s. “Was that a yes?”

“That was a yes,” Waverly giggles.

“Don’t worry,” Nicole says, beaming, mischief in her eyes. “I won’t let them give you the room across from mine on our honeymoon.”

Waverly laughs loudly, still crying, and throws her arms around Nicole, hugging her so tightly that they feel like they’re the only two people in the world.


	11. Winter Semester 3

_ DECEMBER 20 _

 

“Okay,” Waverly say, hanging on Nicole’s shoulder and whispering in her ear as they sit on a bench in the local mall. “What about that guy over there, with the big Macy’s bag?”

Nicole doesn’t skip a beat. “Shoplifter.”

“What?”

“Check out the stuff you can kind of see through that bag. They don’t sell that in any Macy’s I’ve ever been in. And watch his stance. He’s wearing a second pair of pants. Plus the way he’s glancing around. He’s checking to see if anyone’s watching him.”

“Oh, jeez.” Waverly shakes her head and kisses Nicole on the cheek. “You aren’t going to go tackle him, are you?”

Nicole takes a sip of her tea. “No need. Mall security has already clocked him.”

“You’re adorable.”

“I try.”

Waverly strokes the back of Nicole’s neck and smiles. “Hey,” she says softly. “Look.”

Nicole turns and watches as a little girl cautiously creeps up towards the mall Santa, who is smiling at her with encouragement. “Probably her first time,” Waverly whispers. “That she remembers, anyway.”

“Mhm.” Nicole takes another sip of her tea and absentmindedly says, “We’ll have kids someday.”

Waverly turns to her, but Nicole doesn’t seem to even realize she’s said it. Smiling slightly, Waverly kisses her on the cheek. “Hey,” she murmurs. “Want to get going?”

Nicole shakes her head, watching the girl take a final, confident step forward. “In a minute.”

 

+++

 

_ DECEMBER 25 _

 

They sit in the house, watching snow fall and drinking hot chocolate.

“Hawk, buddy, what’s the matter?” Nicole asks, frowning as he snuffles around at the bottom of the door to the garage.

“I think he found your Christmas present,” Waverly says with a grin. “I went out and picked it up this morning.”

“Lazy bum,” Nicole teases, nipping at Waverly’s neck.

“It happens.” Waverly stands up, and Nicole whines softly. “Hush. I need to give you your gift.”

“Is it really that urgent?”

“Yes. I could only hide it for so long.”

Nicole raises an eyebrow. “What did you do?”

Waverly smirks at her. “Sit there and shut up, Haught, and you’ll find out.”

She disappears into the garage for a few minutes, leaving Nicole on the couch. When she returns, she’s carrying a large box that is shaking and difficult for her to carry.

“What in the hell?”

Waverly is laughing. “He’s not cooperating.”

“Wh-Who isn’t?”

Waverly sets the box down in Nicole’s lap, and Nicole can see that it doesn’t have a lid.

And it’s holding a border terrier puppy.

Nicole’s voice jumps up several pitches as she picks him up, tosses the box aside, and says, “Hi there, buddy!”

Hawk is up on the couch next to her in an instant, sniffing the puppy urgently and licking his head.

“You aren’t helping, pal,” Nicole laughs.

“I named him Yorick,” Waverly says as she sits on the table in front of them.

“Good name.” Nicole softly scratches the puppy on the snout and smiles warmly at her fiancée. “Were you tired of being the shortest person in the house?”

“Hush your stupid face. Do you like him?”

Hawk picks the puppy up by the scruff and steals him, carrying him over to the dog bed and curling up around him for a nap.

“I love him, but clearly my opinion doesn’t matter anyway.”

Waverly beams and crawls onto the couch, hooking her legs over Nicole’s lap and linking her arms around Nicole’s neck. “I’m glad. Truly I am. I was hoping you’d like him. I picked him out special.”

Nicole reaches up and strokes Waverly’s cheek. “What made you decide to get us another dog?”

“Well.” Waverly shrugs. “I figure it’s practice.”

“Practice?”

“So we can test out raising something together.”

Nicole’s eyes shift from confusion to surprise to delight. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Waverly traces the line of Nicole’s jaw. “I love you, Nicole Haught. And I want everything with you. My whole life.”

“Well, that’s a good thing, since you already accepted the ring.”

Waverly laughs and falls back on the couch, pulling Nicole with her so that they’re lying together. “Are you happy, Nicole Haught?”

Nicole grins down at her. “More than I’ve ever been, Waverly Earp.”


End file.
